Harry Potter and The Transfer of Power
by Kimaru-Merlin
Summary: Basically, Harry has gone missing, Hermione found a spell book and is becoming a teacher! Oh and then there's the fact that Harry's comes back, kicks Fudge out of office, becomes a dual teacher at Hogwarts and a lot more!
1. Chapie 1

Chapie 1:

He-Who-Disappeared-Without-A-Trace

It was with a shock to most members of the Order of the Phoenix, when suddenly Tonks ran through the door with Ron, Ginny and Hermione following not that far behind.

"Harry................Gone!"Tonks managed to gasp out between taking breaths of air.

"What!?"screamed most of the room, with Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore being the loudest.

"Tonks, can you explain everything you saw and did during your shift starting from the beginning and then up to the point of where you got here, please?"asked Professor Dumbledore trying to keep the nervousiness out of his voice.

"Well, I started my shift like I always do by going up to Harry's room to check on him and make sure he's alright. We ended up talking for about an hour before I went for a patrol of the negibhood, that only took me like maybe half an hour, but when I went back to Harry's room, he was gone. His wand, cloak and everything else was still there. I used some of the magic tracing spells you gave me and could only find some effects of a portal of some type the problem is it was like no portal I've ever seen or heard of! I then quickly aparted outside and ran all the way here."answered Tonks with tears running down her face like mad before Remus finally got up and wrapped her in his arms allowing her to sob into his shoulder.

"Thank you Tonks, Remus will you take her up stairs and give her a Dreamless sleeping potion?"asked the Headmaster waiting as Remus gave a quick nod and led Tonks out of the room with Mrs. Weasley hurrying right after them.

"Sir?"asked Hermione speaking up shocking most.

"Yes Hermione?"answered the Headmaster with his eyes holding no twinkle.

"Is there..........Is there anyway I could see the traces of the portal that Tonks talked about? I've been studying magical transportation portals for the last year and a half and could probally tell what kind it is."said Hermione her voice gaining confidence as she finished.

"I shall be heading there myself later Hermione, you may come as well. I believe you are the only one, save Remus, Severus and myself that have ever truely looked into magical portals and I have watched your work myself and was shocked by your work on the Trans-dimentional portal, I believe that you are on to something when it comes to that and have tired to see the base of the spell more than once and can tell that you must have found some form of book I myself have never seen before."answered Professor Dumbledore with a small questioning look on his face.

"I found a book written by a Harry Potter of the past and he talked about the base of such a spell in the book, however he never finished the book as far as I could tell, I only found it when I happened to stumble on a secret room near the Defense classroom."said Hermione as both the Potions Master and the Headmaster each paled to the point where they were stalk white.

"Do you have this book with you here Miss Granger?"asked Professor Snape in a voice of shock, mild concern and evident worry.

"I do sir, but I can't really get to it or open it. I keyed it in my trunk in a specific compartment that is keyed to my magical signiture and a password and wand movement. After that I have to counter a number of specific changing curses, hexes and jinxies that not I even know how they will show up or in what order."answered Hermione with a sigh.

"You found Merlin's book of traps then."stated Remus as he walked back into the room not as a question either.

"I did, but I can't believe that I was able to copy his work so accuractly."answered Hermione again before to the shock of all gather there was a large burst of white and gold flames before a single piece of parchment floated down into Hermione's hands. She instantly opened it and started to read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think you should know that I'm back now and that I am recovering from a few injuries I suffered from where I was. I will explain the rest in two weeks time, I only hope Hedwig is still stong enough to get this to you before she has another burning day. I shall see you later and please tell the others I am safe, I'm at a hide away that has more protection than even Hogwarts has twice over. I thought I should send this to you because of something I discovered in the past, I'll have to talk to you alone about this Hermione because I need to see if you feel the same way I do._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin 1st and 3rd Class, Former Minister of Magic for Great Britian and Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"Who is that from Hermione?"asked Ron as he was the first to get his voice back.

"Harry."was all Hermione said before most of the room tried to get at the letter only to be stopped by Hermione's hand. "It's personal if you don't mind, I'll just tell you what he wanted you all to know."she said while looking to the Headmaster.

"That is alright with us Hermione."he assured her with his eyes twinkling madly.

"He said that he was back from where ever it was that he had been. He says that he'll see us in two weeks or so after he's recovered from some injuries that he suffered where ever he was. He adds that he's at a hide out that has double the protection Hogwarts holds itself. The only thing that really has me totally puzzled is his signiture because the only way for this to even be slightly correct Harry would have had to of aged at least five to ten years!"exclaimed Hermione as she finally noticed another part of Harry's signiture that was yet even more shocking to her.

"What does it say Miss Granger?"asked Professor McGongall with surpize written on her face.

"Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin 1st and 3rd class, Former Minister of Magic for Great Britian and Headmaster of Hogwarts."answered Hermione before in shock Professor Flitwick fainted dead away as did Felur and Charlie.

"It was as I'd thought possible."said Professor Snape shocking most in the room as it was not in a sneer or growl kind of remark or anything of the sort for that matter.

"What is it Severus?"asked a slightly less pale Headmaster.

"It would seem that Mr. Potter was transported back in time, and from the sounds of Miss Granger's letter, he probally is at least ten years older than when he left here."answered Professor Snape.

"Oh dear."muttered Mrs. Weasley as she walked back into the room.

"I doubt there is anything we can do, but wait for Harry to contact us in two weeks time, so let us wait."said Professor Dumbledore before ending with a sigh and most in the room now very nervous as they all hoped that Harry was alright, but none more so than Hermione who now had slient tears running down her face before Mrs. Weasley walked over and wrapped her in her arms allowing Hermione to sliently sob into her own shoulder.

Two weeks later........

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now Headmaster?"asked Professor Snape as he paced the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts with most of the staff there as well, not to mention Hermione, who had been granted the right to take her N.E.W.Ts early which she did so only to catch up with Harry, she hoped at least, the only thing she had done was accept the job as Spell Making Professor. Spell Making was a class that Professor Dumbledore had created just for her to be able to teach, after he'd seen the rest of the spell work she'd been doing lately.

"I think he may wait a little while longer Severus before he sends word as to if he was healed completely or not."answered Professor Dumbledore before to the shock of most in the room, in a burst of white and gold flames a white phoenix appeared before Hermione landing on her shoulder and holding out its' leg that held a piece of parchment tied to it.

Hermione was at first mildly shocked at the appearence of a phoenix, but became really shocked when the phoenix landed on her shoulder and held out the parchment to her, which after over coming most of her shock she untied. The phoenix seeing that it's work was finished nipped at Hermione's ear before letting off a bit of up-tempo phoenix song and then in another burst of white and gold flames was gone.

"What does it say Hermione?"asked Professor McGongall who no matter how many times she told Hermione, couldn't get her to call her Minerva.

Hermione quickly opened the letter and started to read it:

_Hermione,_

_Hello once again, I hope Hedwig was able to reach you at Hogwarts, since I'm not sure if the wards were ever changed to block phoenixes from 'poping' into the school itself. The reason I'm writing this, however, has changed from what I wish it could be, I'm afraid that I can not be at Hogwarts today, as I have a rather intresting meeting with a certin Cornelius Fudge at one o'clock this afternoon, if you would please if form the 'Headmaster' of this as well, but not to interfer, I'm afraid that I shall be taking my former postion back for one of the two places and I believe the Ministry needs much more work at the moment, even if I shall still be contacting the 'Headmaster' about the Defense postion, please inform him of my hope of getting the job. I shall do my best to come visit you and you alone Hermione later on either tomorrow or some time this week, I must talk with you soon Hermione, if I don't it could be the end of both of us. I have to run now, so take care and send the other Professors my well wishes._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin 1st and 3rd Class, 'Former' Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"He says that he won't be able to visit today, that he's got a rather intresting meeting with Minister Fudge. He also says that he wants the Defense job and to ask that Professor Dumbledore not interfer with his plans as he seems fit to take one of his former jobs back. Oh, and he wants to send his best wishes to the rest of the Professors and to say that he's coming to visit me personally some time later this week."said Hermione as a few of the room's occupants looked at her and the Headmaster in shock.

"I told you knew what I'd had planned for when I returned to this time period, Albus."came the voice of Harry Potter causing most in the room to jump before looking at the portrit that was normally empty sitting behind the Headmaster's desk that now held a picture of what appeared to be a twenty year or so old Harry Potter.

"Harry?"asked Hermione looking at the portrit in shock, mainly because the Harry in the picture was well over six and a half feet tall and held power twice that of Dumbledore even though he was only a picture!

"Yes, Hermione. I see that you have finally taken my advice and taken your N.E.W.T.s early."smiled the portrit Harry with a lop sided grin.

"I did. How old are you Harry?"asked Hermione.

"When this portrit was made, I was entering my first year as the first Headmaster of Hogwarts ever and was only eighteen."answered Harry his grin still in place.

"Wow."breathed Hermione.

"I shall see you in person in a few days Hermione as my true self, 'til then remeber that I shall always love you."said Harry before he disappeared from his portrit shocking quite a few of the Professors, since most had never known that Harry held any feelings for Hermione, but then again neither had Hermione known.

Cornelius Fudge was worried, he had just recieved an owl from yet another one of his operatives in the Muggle government that a muggle family had yet again been used as pratice for new Death Eater recuits.

"Minister, you have a Mister Potter requesting a meeting with you."said a stunned Percy Weasley as he walked into the room all color drained from his face and visibly shaken.

"What's wrong, Weasley?"asked the Minister as he looked at his court clerk in shock.

"H-He's ol-older."stuttered Percy before to the shock and apparent buzzlentment of the Aurors on duty of gurading his own office a man that looked to be very battle warn, at least twenty three, long dark black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and shocking emerald green eyes. The other startling fact was that the man postively had power rolling off of him in waves, only amplifed by the golden staff that he carried with him.

"W-Wh-Who a-ar-are y-yo-you?"asked the Minister a definate stutter in his voice as the man only smirked at him.

"Can't you regonize me Fudge?"asked the man in a slightly scacastic voice.

"N-No."muttered the Minister.

"Ah, well, you'll know me in a mintue."said the man before to the shock of all that had gathered in the room, the man started to mutter under his breath in what appeared to be an ancient language. It was then even more of a shock that two pieces of parchment flew out of a cabinet that resided behind the Minister's desk before floating right in front of his face.

"Read them."said the man before the Minister did as he was told.

_Birth certificate for Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Evan Potter_

_Father: James Godric Potter_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Alice Rose Longbottom_

_Born on July 31, 1980_

"You know the wizard can call upon their own birth certificate, Fudge. Now, read the other one clearly."said Harry his eyes raiding power unmatchable to anyone else in the room.

_Future Ministers and Misstress of Magic,_

_This is the Thrid Minister of Magic for Great Britian ever, I Harry James Potter am afraid that I am not able to finish my complete term here as the Minister in this time period as it is not my own native one, I come from the future, in a time where a Dark Lord has almost completely taken over thanks to the corruption of the Ministry. I am here by, with your own powers that I pass on until my return to my own time, my right to reclaim my title of Minister of Magic, it was written into the laws in this time that I be allowed to do so by both the first and second ministers of magic ever as well. I thank you for your time and help in my fight, with your agreement, I can help lead our Ministry into the future of Lightness!_

_Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin 1st and 3rd class, Minister of Magic_

"For the love of Merlin!"wispered Fudge in shock as he looked at Harry his eyes now wide before he suddenly dropped down onto one knee shocking all of the others in the room. "Bow down Fools! This is the greatest day we could have ever hoped for! Harry Potter has returned to us, as Minister of Magic!"he bellowed shocking all in the room even further causing Tonks and Arthur Weasley to both faint in dead shock.

"Thank you, Cornelius. This is the best decision you have ever made in your entire career. Percy?"asked Harry as he walked over and took the seat behind the desk that Fudge had just offered him.

"Ye-Yes?"asked Percy gaining his senses back rather quickly.

"I want you to call a meeting of the head of every department. Amelia?"asked Harry looking to Madam Bones who was looking at him in mild shock still.

"Yes, Harry dear."she answered instantly.

"Do you want to test the authonicty of the letter?"asked Harry his eyes glintly wildly with held back power.

"If you wouldn't mind, Minister."answered Madam Bones.

"Not at all. Would someone revive Mr. Weasley and Tonks please?"asked Harry nodding at Kingsley and Moody, who were also both looking at him in complete shocking before reviving the two. "Mr. Weasley, would you accept my offer to become my deputy Minister?"Harry asked with a smirk.

"Of course, Harry."answered Mr. Weasley in shock.

"That settles that job then, Mad-Eye would you like your old job as head Auror back?"asked Harry looking to the battle hardened Auror who nodded. "Good, Good. Now, would someone please get me a list of all the laws that Minister Fudge had created during his rein?"he asked before one of the newly trained Aurors quickly ran out of the room apparently headed to get a list for him.

"What do you plan to do now, Harry?"asked Kingsley with a small smile on his face.

"First off, see what trouble has been caused since I left and while I was healing. It's the one reason it took me this long to get back here and take over again, I was in a battle the same day that I was forced to come back to this time period, shocking I admit, but true all the same."answered Harry with a sigh as he waved his hand and his staff was instantly sitting up against the hat tree.

"Should I contact Albus?"asked Tonks.

"No. He has his hands busy at the moment, as do I. He's still trying to find a new Defense teacher, even though I offered to take the job when I last wrote Hermione this morning."answered Harry not looking up from a letter he appeared to be writting. "Can you make sure this is sent right away? I must speak with the recipent before I travel to Hogwarts tomorrow."he asked handing the letter to Tonks who quickly nodded her agreement and ran out of the room, looking for a quick owl.

"Here you are sir."said the Auror who had run to get a list of the laws for him as he came running back into the room panting slightly.

"Thank you. Kingsley, can you and Moody have all of the Aurors gathered in the meeting hall in three days time for a new patrol sechdule?"asked Harry not looking up from where he was reading over the laws and crossing quite a few of them out and re-writing others greatly.

"I'll do my best, but if we do that, who will be at the patrol locations to make sure no Death Eaters attack?"asked Kingsley in a slightly worried voice.

"Let me worry about that, I have a few tricks up my seleve that not even the 'Great' Lord Voldemort has thought possible."said Harry scarcastily when he said the word 'great'.

"Harry?"said Fudge almost uncertinally, but gaining Harry attention none the less.

"Yes, Cornelius?"asked Harry looking at the now former Minister.

"Might I suggest you arrange a press conference to announce yourself taking over the postion of Minister?"asked Fudge as Harry just smiled at him.

"I'll leave that for you to arrange for me, but make it the day after tomorrow, so that I have enough time to get my plans in motion."answered Harry with a grin.

"What kinds of plans, Harry?"asked Moody with a frown and glance around the room before quickly shaking his head madly.

"Ones to destroy Lord Voldemort. You know who I mean right? The crazy, half-blood who wants his pure blood followers to kiss his robes and suck his big toe for him?"asked Harry his eyes twinkling as Moody, Fudge and Kingsley looked at him in shock while one person in the room face went very very red.

"How dare you speak of my Lord's name!?"bellowed one of the junior Auror's as he quickly with drew his wand and advanced on Harry who just mildly waved his hand effecently stunning and gaging him.

"How'd you know?"wispered Moody in shock as were Fudge and Kingsley.

"I created a spell that enables me to be able to trace all of the Dark Marks, while I was gone."answered Harry with a grin.

"Minister, the Heads of the Departments are gathering now in the conference room, they are waiting for you and Mr. Fudge along with the rest of us."said Percy as he walked swiftly back into the room with Madam Bones following right behind with a grin on her face.

"I trust the letter was to you specifications, Madam Bones?"asked Harry looking to her.

"Yes Minister, and please call me Amelia. Shouldn't we head on to the meeting?"she asked as Harry nodded and quickly waved his hand calling his staff to him before he waved it once and a great load of parchment was floating right behind him with him making some changes to each parchment as he set them in a done stack and the orignal stack.

"Why did you have three hundred thousand galleons going to Lucius Malfoy's vault each day!?"asked Harry looking to Fudge who looked at him in pure shock.

"WHAT!? I never did that, he must have slipped it in my stack of papers to sign one of the times he came to talk."answered Fudge. "You could always have all that he took that way removed from his vault by Ministry order."he quickly offered.

"No, if we do that we could have a Goblin Revolt on our hands."answered Harry with a shake of his head. "Who all knows that I'm now actting Minister?"he asked looking to Madam Bones and Percy.

"Only three of the heads are required to know at all times. Me, Alastor and the Head of the Unspeakables."answered Mr. Weasley.

"Good, Good, but did anyone else figure it out or find out some way?"asked Harry.

"A few asked questions, but that was it."answered Percy as Madam Bones also nodded her dual agreement.

"That's a good thing, I guess."said Harry as he finished with his stack of parchment which imeadtly shot away from them almost taking Tonks' head off as she came walking back to the group.

"Watch that Harry! You almost took my head off!"yelled Tonks as Harry looked sheepish and tried to hide behind Kingsley.

"Don't even think about it Potter! You did it so you get cursed!"said Kingsley actting like he was trying to force Harry back infront of him, which he did do.

Harry was still trying to struggle with Kingsley when Tonks walked right up to him, her wand drawn, when Kingsley let him go and Tonks to all of their surpize kissed him fully on the lips. It was even more of a shock, this time for Tonks, when Harry started to kiss her back.

"Oi! I think there's a place for that you two!"came the voice of Fred Weasley before Harry and Tonks broke apart to see both Fred and George standing there gaping at him from where they had been grinning moments earlier.

"Harry?"wispered Fred in complete and total shock.

"That's me you dunder heads and if you don't like it I could always take back my winnings you know?"said Harry with a grin as Tonks slipped her hand in his that was just a shock to him.

"No need to do that Harry, but what are you doing here and how'd you get so old and lucky for that matter?"asked George with a grin now.

"Well, I just spent the last like eight years some where else became the Minister then and now I'm back to finish my work that I couldn't complete since I had to come back to this time. Oh and I had no idea that Sirius was right, 'til like a few moments before you two dunder heads arrived."answered Harry with a grin as Tonks looked at him in mild shock along as Kingsley and Moody each grinned madly.

"Sirius told you I liked you!?"screamed Tonks looking livid.

"No, I figured it out myself after I noticed that you kept falling over stuff more whenever I was in the room."answered Harry with a grin as Tonks looked at him in shock.

"Oh."was all Tonks could say as Fred and George just snickered behind their hands.

"So, how has your business been lately?"asked Harry looking at the twins who could only grin like mad.

"Unbelieveable!"said Fred with a grin.

"We sold out our entire stock the first day we opened and then again the next day we were able to open we did it again, so we've had to hire both Ron and Ginny to help us make more so that we can finally open back up before the Hogwarts rush."said George also grinning like mad.

"That's great. How much stock do you have made up at the moment?"asked Harry as he glanced at Kingsley and Moody, who were both wearing identical shocked faces as it occured to them what Harry was about to do and shocked as well that they had never thought of it themselves.

"Just about half what we'll need for the Hogwarts rush, why?"asked Fred.

"Well, on behalf of the Ministry we would like to purchase all of your current stock."answered Harry with a grin as Fred and George looked at him in complete and total shock.

"Why!?"bellowed George.

"Because your products can be used in a battle to set the Death Eaters up in a surpize, espically if we get some of your Laughing Fireworks."said Moody with a grin the size of an cherry pie.

"Can I count on the two of you to get your products here before the Auror meeting in three days time?"asked Harry with a smirk now as Tonks looked at him with obvious pride written on her face.

"Sure thing Harry, but sorry to ask this, but when will we get paid? Some of the things we used in a few of our products aren't very easy to obtain and we'll need payment before we deliver anything."said George his face serious.

"Percy! Send an owl to Gringarts to have the funds transfered to their vault as soon as possible, please."said Harry looking at Percy who quickly nodded and ran off towards what Harry guessed was the owlery.

"You still letting him work here after what he said about you Harry?"asked Fred with a questioning look at Harry.

"Yes, he made a mistake and that I can forgive. Plus, there are other reasons, that are my own."answered Harry with a sigh before the group started to move again towards the conference room, where a large amount of talking could be heard going on.

"Harry, should I go in first and announce that you'll be taking over for me?"asked Fudge, who quickly entered the room after reciecing a nod from Harry.

"Now, I want you all to wait out here while I'm in there talking to them and I'll be announcing your new postions, including you Tonks and Madam Bones."said Harry with a small grin as the two women looked at him in shock.

"I would now like to introduce a man who has done great things for our way of life in his own very short life. I'm afraid to say however, that he has grown up eight years in our last twenty some days. In those eight years that he spent, where ever he was, he became the Minister of Magic, the First ever Headmaster of Hogwarts and an 1st and 3rd class Order of Merlin. However, he was never allowed to finish his term as Minister, so as he has now returned to his true time period, I am stepping down as actting Minister of Magic for Great Britian and allowing Harry James Potter to continue his term now!"said Fudge before a loud amount of encoragement or protests was heard from the room before Harry walked to the door while letting his magic free a little so that his Aura was visible to most.

When Harry was close to the door, he waved his hand and the door smashed open with a loud 'BANG!' quieting the room rather quickly as he strode into the room and took the spot at the podium that Fudge was stepping down from.

"Thank you Cornelius. Now, Heads of the Ministry I wish to greet you all with a warm welcome and hope that you will do the same for myself. The reason I called for this meeting besides the fact that I needed for you all to realize that I was now actting Minister was so that I could introduce a policy to you all, one that worked where I was elected as the Minister and also work in a time of war as well. The main aspect of my policy is that you shall all under go a screening to first see how you will act in a battle situtation and second to see how you will act after we have won this war. The next thing I would like to say, is that I have decided on my main cabinet who shall help me in our time of need. My Deputy Minister of Magic shall be none other than Arthur Weasley. The new head of the Aurors shall be Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, who has taken my offer to take his former job back. Kingsley Shaklebolt shall be his second in command. Nymphadora Tonks will now be the junior head of magical law enforcement, with Madam Bones staying in her old job of head of magical law enforcement. The rest of you shall reciece an owl about your job later on in the week after the rest of my plans have been set into motion."said Harry before he looked to see that the group who had been standing out side had now traveled into the room and were all looking at him like the rest of the room, in shock. "Are there any questions?"he asked with a smirk as he waved his hand and his staff stood up in the air by itself, shocking the room even more.

"Where did you go for the last eight years?"yelled out the head of the magical creatures department.

"I was in the past, around the time of the Hogwarts four split and the Dark Lord Slytherin rose to power. To say at first it was a shock to arrive there of unknown means, is an under statement."said Harry as he clearly had tears welling up in his eyes and Tonks quickly walked forward only to be stopped by Mr. Weasley and Fred from getting to him.

"What happened there Harry?"wispered Madam Bones, even though since the whole room was so quiet everyone heard it.

"At first, I finished one last year at Hogwarts before staying on as the Dark Arts teacher. The next year and a half was just training to be able to handle some of the new magic I knew I'd be needing when I returned here. It was then that the famous split occured between Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar. That day started out as any other, until I heard Sir Slytherin talking in Parsletounge and with no one else there knowing that I could speak the snake language, even if I was in Slytherin house. I over heard that Salazar was planning to attack Godric the next day when he thought that I would be gone into London for a convention on Transfiguration along with Rowena and Helga. I quickly found Helga and Rowena and informed them of what I had over heard, shocking them both more than I can say. We made plans to use my invisiblity spell the next day after Salazar had seen us leave, it worked as planned. I quickly headed back into the Great Hall still under the spell since I heard some major arguing. When I finally got inside the two were already firing curses and hexes at the other. It was only ten mintues later that Salazar had Godric down unarmed. I decided that it was either help or allow history to be greatly changed even more. I attacked Salazar and it was over within three mintues, I had totally destroyed him from the beginning of the battle. When it was finally over, Salazar was uncionius and bleeding madly from a wound that I had delt him in the side from my sword. Three days later, Salazar was gone from the school and the other three founders were in my debt or so they said, they promised me that I would be the first ever Headmaster of Hogwarts, they however thought it would be a good thirty or fourty years at the very least, I'm sorry to say that we were all very, very wrong in that. I was awarded the Order of Merlin 1st Class and seen in a new light for the wizarding society for that time period. It was only a year later before I was offered the chance to become the Minister of Magic, which I accepted willingly, even though I knew I would never be able to finish my term. Six months into my term and I started to get reports of Dark Magic being used in abundiance near some out lying wizarding settlements. I didn't think anything about it at first, until I noticed that some of the magic was being used in a town that was not far from Helga's home so I quickly sent twenty of my personally trained Aurors to each of the remaining founder's houses. A week later and Helga was dead along with every single person who had lived in her home town as well. Three weeks after that the same thing had happened to Rowena and her home town, even though her family had been evucated to Potter Castle the day after Helga's death, she wouldn't leave her own home for anything. It was another two months around the start of the school year where I was now actting Head of Slytherin house and Deputy Headmaster. It was that same month that the Dark Lord Slytherin finally showed his ugly head once again, he attacked Hogwarts. More than half of the staff, students and others were injured or dead in the battle. Godric and Salazar fought to the death and each died in that battle from the other's blade. It was then that I was forced to leave my term as Minister of Magic to become the Headmaster of Hogwarts and recieve a 3rd Class Order of Merlin as well for helping in the battle. I finished my time off there as Hogwarts Headmaster before finishing a spell to get back to this time."Harry then finished before completely breaking down into sobs as Tonks quickly fought Mr. Weasley and Fred off and got to him letting him break down into her shoulder as she tried her best to calm him down.

"That shall be the end of this meeting, I hope you all have a good day."said Mr. Weasley as he quickly went to the podium before helping the others get Harry out of the room with Tonks still trying to calm Harry down as much as she could.

"Is your office near here?"Fred wispered to Percy who nodded and started to quickly lead the way, which they were able to reach the office within the next five mintues.

"Can you group wait out here while I talk to Harry?"asked Tonks turning back to the group who had been following them.

"Sure" answered George before Tonks led Harry into the room instantly closing and locking the door.

"Now, what is it you need to tell me Har?"asked Tonks looking at Harry from where he sat on the desk.

"I can't be with you, Tonks, I gave my heart to someone else almost eight years ago, that's the real reason I went back in time, so that I would be able to protect her."said Harry with tears of sadness in his eyes.

"Ca-Can I ask who it is?"asked Tonks tears of her own running down her face.

"Hermione."was all Harry had to say before Tonks looked at him in both shock and surpize.

"I figured she liked Ron."said Tonks before she remembered the meeting at the train station the past year and grinned at him. "When do you plan to tell her?"she asked.

"Tomorrow, when I go and basically force the old fart to give me the Defense job, along with another class that hasn't been taught since I was last Headmaster."answered Harry with a grin.

"What class is that, Harry?"asked Tonks a small frown on her face.

"The Arts of Magic."answered Harry with a small smirk as Tonks fell over in shock.

"YOU TAUGHT THAT!?"screamed Tonks making both Fred and George outside of the room fall onto the floor themselves at the volume.

"Yes, and as I'm the only one capiable of teaching it, I had to remove it from the class list when I finished my spell to get back, I just hadn't planned to use the spell in the middle of a battle."answered Harry as Tonks just gaped at him.

"Is there anyway I can attend that class?"asked Tonks looking very hopeful at the prospect.

"Aucally, I had thought to assign both you and a certin friend of my father's to Hogwarts for the protection of the students. I'm sure that the sechdules can be arranged for you two to both have that time off to do whatever, you want."answered Harry grinning as Tonks blushed Weasley red.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."hissed Tonks as her blush started to disappear.

"Too late, now, are we alright? Still friends, I mean?"asked Harry standing to take her hands in his own.

"Yes, just make sure you take care of Hermione, or I'll be there to kick your butt."answered Tonks before Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and walked to the door grabbing his staff on the way before opening the door.

"Are you alright Harry?"asked Arthur looking slightly worried, before Harry noticed that Mad-Eye was no longer with the group, but missing.

"Yes, now where did Alastor get to?"asked Harry glaring softly at Kingsley.

"He went to floo Albus."answered Kingsley after only a moment of being glared at.

"Did I not ask that the old fool not be informed of this?"asked Harry before quickly starting to head for his office, making everyone else run to keep up with him.

"He would have found out in a few mintues anyway, Harry. The papers are sending a special edition to almost everyone in the wizarding world, world wide none the less."answered Arthur as they finally reached Harry's office and Harry took a seat at his desk.

"I knew that Arthur, it's just the morale of the thing, I can't allow him to think that he is important enough to be informed of everything before the rest of the world."answered Harry his face grim as Mad-Eye knocked on the door, with half of the Order of Pheniox following him along with Albus Dumbledore and Hermione in the front of the rest.

"Might I have a word Minister?"asked the Headmaster as most in the room went to leave.

"No, anything you have to say, can be said in front of everyone that now resides in this room. As you well know, the people in this room are the last defense our world has, we can not afford to keep secrets from them or ourselves."answered Harry his voice quiet but carried a power that out stripped even Dumbledore's.

"As you wish Minister. I was going to ask if there were any plans to remove the Dementors from Azkaban."said Professor Dumbledore.

"I sent the order for their removal out ten mintues after I re-took my office."answered Harry. "Now, might I ask if you are willing to let me teach the Defense class this year at Hogwarts, along with another one?"he asked his eyes radiating power and happiness.

"What would this other class be, Harry?"asked Hermione beating the rest to asking.

"The Arts of Magic."answered Harry as Professor Dumbledore literally fainted dead away as did a few of the more informed Order members, except for Hermione who was staring at Harry in shock, while looking so pale that Harry quickly crossed the room and helped her into a chair next to his desk.

"What are the Arts of Magic?"asked Elphias Doge looking confused.

"They are the basics of Magic that I was able to determine while learning from the founders and my mentor."answered Harry causing the rest of the room to look at him in shock.

"But why are they called the Arts of Magic?"asked Fred with a confused look on his face.

"Because they are an art form of the most natural kind."answered Hermione looking at Harry in awe and something else as she locked eyes with Harry.

"It also doesn't hurt to have the most natural kind of power backing that art form either."added Harry with a small grin as he kept staring into Hermione's eyes.

"What power is that Harry?"wispered Hermione her eyes holding back apparently unshead tears.

"Love. Love for you."answered Harry in a voice that only she could hear before he lowered his head enough to catch her lips with his own and they locked in a very deep kiss.

"Oi! You two should learn to get a room!"cried out George after Harry and Hermione had been locked in that same kiss for about five mintues. When they finally broke apart, they both blushed deeply, so deep that the red cloak Hermione was wearing seemed pale in comparsion.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you two."said Remus grinning madly, almost looking like a laughing hijina.

"Well, I figured it out myself about two days before I left."said Harry with a grin.

"During the summer before our fourth year."wispered Hermione causing Harry to look at her in shock.

"Wh-What? And you never told me?"asked Harry in a wisper.

"I was.........afraid. Afraid that you'd just laugh at me, Harry."answered Hermione her jaw trembling. "I was afraid that you'd think I wasn't good enough for the great Harry Potter."she added before she was quieted by another long deep kiss from Harry, that caused even Mrs. Weasley to blush her hair color.

"You shouldn't have ever needed to worry 'Mione, you know that I hate being thought of as the Great Harry Potter and would only ever open or think of opening my heart to someone that I truely thought didn't think of me as that."said Harry after he'd end the kiss before finishing with kissing her forehead which was only at his chin.

"Now, I think we should talk about whatelse we shall be doing this year to combat Lord Voldemort's forces."said Professor Dumbledore his eyes twinkling blindingly so.

"You can stop trying to read my mind Headmaster, I know the true extent of that twinkle now."said Harry with a grin that left the Headmaster gaping at him. "Oh and can you please go gather the DA from last year for me Professor McGongall?"he asked sweetly looking to his now former head of house who was gaping at his as well before nodding and leaving the room.

"What do you need the DA for Harry?"asked Professor Sprout with a true simle on her face, while she beamed at him.

"I plan on training them to be the front line of defense for Hogwarts."answered Harry causing Mrs. Weasley and Madam Bones to gap at him.

"You can't put children in danger like that!"screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"It never stopped the Headmaster from doing it to me."said Harry coldly causing the Headmaster to once again gap at him.

"I see you are now Legilimens as well Harry."said the Headmaster letting out a sigh. "But tell me, do you really think that you would have ever found the power you now hold if not for me pushing you in the direction I did?"he asked.

"No and that is the only reason you are not dead."answered Harry his voice so cold that the entire room visibly shivered, even Snape.

"What shall we do now Harry?"asked Arthur with a small smile.

"Wait, that is the only thing we can truely do until the term starts. Oh and as I will be at Hogwarts for most of the school year, you'll be governing in my stead, but only after running the non-immeadet decisions by me."answered Harry as small smile on his face as he looked at Hermione, who was smiling at him in pride.

"What book do you plan on using for your two classes this year?"asked the Headmaster.

"The Truth of the Arts by Salzar Slytherin, The Arts of Magic by Harry Potter, The Way of the Elven People by Rowena Ravenclaw, The True Seer's Guide to Seeing by Helga Hufflepuff, The Art of Spell Crafting by Godric Gryffindor, The Rights of Magic by Merlin and The Dark Arts Spell List A to Zeadth by Harry Potter and Salzar Slytherin."answered Harry with a grin as a few of the Professors looked at him in shock none the least was Professor Snape.

"You us-use the D-Dark Arts?"asked Professor Snape in a wisper as the rest of the room looked at Harry in complete and total shock.

"The only way to beat the Dark Arts as the people of this century have come to call them is by using them, themselves. And since it is only the intent of the magic that is truely evil, I see no wrong in using them myself."answered Harry looking at the Potions Master, who was now looking at him with something of respect and awe, but no longer loathing or hate.

"I see you have taken the same views on Magic as Rowena Ravenclaw herself took."said Professor Flitwick with a small smile.

"That I am Professor."answered Harry with a grin. "Now, if no one minds that much, I'm rather starved, so let us find something to eat. Oh and Mad-Eye, never go behind my back again or you'll suffer a lot more."he added glaring at the Auror who instantly fell to the floor as his wooden leg had just transformed into a snake, that was now trying to bite the Auror before a mintue later it turned back into a wooden leg.

End Chapie 1

(A/N: Well, that was sure a pain in the arse to write. I just want to say a few things before I let you bunch leave. One, never expect a chapie this long again, as I just came up with this all in one sitting a few days ago and finished it like three mintues ago. Two, I still don't have a title for this fic, but it will be mainly H/Hr just so you know. Three, I would gladly welcome any ideas as to where I should take this fic 'cause I have no idea really. Four, What do you think!? I have no clue as to what it really sounds like or if it even makes sence, since I'm to lazy to read it again myself. Oh and, I'm holding a small poll, Should Harry and Hermione get married before or after he defeats Riddle? And Should I get rid of Dumbledore completely, once and for all? I have a rather good fight scene in a old fic of mine that's not gonna be finished and it'd be a real shame to let it waste away on my Hard Drive, what do you think? That's all my peeps, so until I get off my lazy butt and write a new chapie, see ya!)


	2. Chapie 2 See AN!

Start Chapie 2

Two days later found Harry in his office talking with Hermione, Professor Flitwick and Professor Vectra.

"Are you postive this spell will work?"asked Harry, his eyes wide as he glanced between the three others in the room.

"No. The spell requires a power even greater than that of Albus, so we can't be totally sure it'll be effictive or even work part-way. That's why we waited so long before asking you to try it Minister."said Professor Vectra with a blush clearly on her face.

"Call me, Harry. Don't worry about it either, the only thing I need to try the spell is a boggart, if my worst fear is still fear itself that is."said Harry with a small glance towards the nearest window, causing the Charms Professor to frown a bit.

"Why would you say that, Harry?"asked the Charms Professor, drawing a sigh from Harry.

"While I was in the past, one night I while I was asleep on a mission to gather some potions ingredients, I was attacked by a vampire. I fought him off, but in the process was bitten. I was saved the full effects of the vampirtic curse thanks to Lord Slytherin's Potions Skill, as he himself was a half-vampire. Ever since that night, however, I can't help but put up wards that are so complex that it takes me an extra hour to get to sleep anylonger."answered Harry as he allowed the three in the room to see part of his true appearence, which included very, very pale skin, but not as vast as if he was fully vampitic.

"Do you still require to feed every so often?"asked Professor Vectra with a small thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm afraid so. I would never if it wasn't required, but it is. Now, I have an idea for a spell that I could use your help on building, since you are most likely the most advanced Spell Crafters in history, bar myself and Rowena, as well as a few others probally."said Harry with a grin as he withdrew a packet of parchment from his desk.

"What does the spell compass, Harry?"asked Hermione looking over her own copy of the notes.

"A Demon Sword Summoning."answered Harry causing the three to look at him in mild horror, not that they hadn't already started to get used to it.

"Why in the world would we ever need a Demon Sword of all things!?"yelled Professor Flitwick in shock after a moment or two of sclience.

"I am afraid that I detected a Demon Ritural occouring last night from Riddle's Headquaters."answered Harry causing the others to all pale greatly.

"We'll get straight on it, Harry."said Hermione after a moment before she and the other two Professors got up shook his hand and left rather quickly.

"Would you care for something to eat Minister?"asked Percy as he walked into Harry's office carrying a tray of tea.

"Sure thing Perc, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me, Harry?"asked a smirking Harry as he started to write a letter to the goblin repenstive, Griphook.

"Until you're no longer the Minister, Minister."answered Percy with a grin as he sat their tea out.

"I have a small question for you. Why haven't I heard from Ron all summer? I mean, I haven't gotten so much as a short note saying he's alright."asked Harry with a serious look on his face, causing Percy to sigh.

"He's gone. We woke up about three days after your first letter came and found a letter from him saying he was tired of being in your shadow and leaving for good."answered Percy before a loud crack was heard echoing around the room, as Harry had jumped out of his seat so quickly it had flew back into the wall and shattered into over a thosand pieces as Harry summoned his staff and started for the door.

"Minister! What happened?"asked Kingsley as he and Mad-Eye ran into the room, wands drawn.

"Have the ten best Auaors we've got meet me in the planning room, in ten mintues."answered Harry with pure rage and power rolling off him in waves.

"Yes sir."said Kingsley before he and Mad-Eye ran out of the room in a mix of duty and fear.

"What are you going to do Harry?"asked Percy running to keep up with Harry as he had started to walk towards the planning room with his fast walk.

"Pay back the trator, greatly."answered Harry in a hiss as Percy now looked at him in shock and fear.

"Wh-Wha-What d-do yo-you me-mean?"stuttered Percy stopping in his shock.

"I looked into Riddle's mind one day while I was still healing and saw Ron bowing at his feet, kissing his robes no less. At the time, I had dismissed it as nothing more than a vision that Riddle was trying his hardest to plant into my mind. Now, however, I can tell that it was no false vision, but the real bloody thing."answered Harry in his now rather famous, quiet but powerful voice, as there looked to be a fire brewing in his eyes that would have encompassed London ten times over.

"Minister! We have reports of an impending attack in Diagon Alley!"yelled Kingsley as he came running up to him and Percy.

"Alright, have Remus take the rest of the Aurors to Diagon Alley, while the ten Aurors I requested, prepare for a trip to Azkaban."said Harry starting to head for the planning room once again.

"Yes sir."answered Kingsley before running back off.

"May I come along as well, Minister?"requested Percy.

"No. For one, your mum would kill me. Two, Penelope needs you much more than we do. Finally, I need you to travel to Hogwarts and inform Albus of everything."answered Harry with a frown on his face, as he watched a small spark appear in Percy's eyes before nodding and running away rather quickly.

"Now, you all know your jobs, so please don't blow this."said Harry as he looked over the ten top Aurors in all of Great Britian.

"We won't Minister."assured the young Auror, Joshua Merlin with a small grin.

"Good. Now, let us get moving and quickly."said Harry before the group all quickly stood and started to gather their battle robes, weapons from Harry's insistance, not that Joshua hadn't already been carrying his sword and quiver of arrows.

"In what order should we depart, sir?"asked Kingsley as they gathered back together a few moments later.

"We'll go in teams of two. Tonks and Kingsley. Joshua and I will also go at the same time. The rest of you can divide yourselves up."answered Harry before seeing the group all nod and then group themselves as Joshua walked over to him with a grin.

"Should we depart now, Minister?"inquired Joshua with a serious look crossing his face now.

"Yes, now. Everyone, be ready, I fear that we may be too late to save most of the guards, but that won't stop us from taking back the prisoners! Let's go!"yelled Harry before with a small flash, he and Joshua were gone with the rest of the two person teams doing the same right after them.

When Harry and Joshua arrived at Azkaban prision, the first thing they noticed was the small shouting of curses and hexs being thrown from around them, but not at them.

Rather quickly Harry drew his sword, which stood at just over five feet long with a emense emerald green glow that seemed to come from the core of the sword itself.

"Harry!"yelled Joshua, dodging a curse that had just been thrown at him.

Harry was quick enough to avoid being hit full on by the arrow that had just been fired at him, but not quick enough to dodge it all together as the wooden tipped arrow was able to embed itself about an inch into his left arm. As he had started to feel the pain from the arrow, he was forced to turn and stop a sword from crashing down onto his head and in the process finding out who had attacked him.

"Ron."hissed Harry as he pushed back on his sword causing him and Ron to start circling each other.

"Potter."answered Ron his voice much deeper than Harry remebered, which caused him to stare at Ron in a bit of mild shock.

"He summonded a Aging Demon."said Harry as he looked at Ron once again, he seemed to be around the same age as he was himself.

"Looks like my Lord was correct about you Potter."snarled Ron before launching into another attack bringing his sword around as if he was going to bring it down on Harry's head again, but quickly changed its direction and brought it towards Harry's right side, who was only just quick enough to stop the blade.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to defeat Ron on his own. Harry quickly started to clear his mind, while still blocking Ron's attacks. It was then that Harry found the one place he needed to be in order to access his version of The Arts of Magic, his magic pool. After running towards the pool in his mind he jumped head long into it, throwing all he had taught himself to the wind, knowing that he had to win this fight at all costs.

Harry quickly regreted doing this as it started to feel as though his body was about to be ripped apart by his own magic. He could feel, taste, even see his own magic trying to break free from his body. Knowing that he was now on the verge of passing out from his over load of magic, Harry started to chant in Parsletounge.

"_Allasss Sevvverusss Maxiumssss_!"hissed Harry before in a shocking black flow of magic, a ball of energy shot out of Harry's sword shooting itself right at Ron, who looked at the ball in fear and shock before rasing his sword as if to block the spell, only to find a moment later, when the spell made contact with the sword that the sword could not handle the magical power either and snapped right into thousands of pieces before allowing the spell to hit its target dead on in the chest.

"Ahhhhhhh!"yelled Ron in agony, as he started to feel a part of him die and disappear forever.

Harry, however, was now laying on the ground trying his best to let the magic out of his body in small bursts, but finding it hard without releasing too much at once. He found quickly after that, that if he called upon the earth to help him he could let the magic seep into it instead. After five mintues of doing this, Harry was uncionus and sleeping while the battle still raged on around him.

Joshua Merlin had always been known for his skill with a sword and now he was really beginning to see why he was known for it. He and Harry had already been in the battle for over ten mintues and he had already taken out thirty of the Death Eaters, that had apparently not been expecting him as they all seemed to be concertrating on something else, rather than him.

It was only then that he noticed the sickly blood red figure that was currently fighting with a guard. The figure seemed to radiat evil, more so than the time Lord Voldemort himself had approached him, offering him a possible position in the Death Eater ranks.

This figure, seemed to be the postive incarnation of evil itself. It looked to be just over seven and a half feet tall, with arms the size of most men's legs. It also looked to be made of muscle only and nothing else. Joshua's eyes were glued to the figure as with a sickening speed and strength it launched itself at the guard before wrapping its hands around the guard's head before with a rather loud 'pop' the man's head was thrown from his body, which promptly fell to the ground limp.

The sight was revolting to the say the least for Joshua, but he was unable to turn away from the scene as the horrible figure quickly turned and started to advance at him.

Coming to his senses rather quickly after seeing this, Joshua raised his sword and started to charge at the figure as fast as his legs would carry him. With a startling clang of metal on metal, Joshua saw the sword that the figure had pull apparently out of his own back before reacting and bringing it around to meet the thrust from the young Auror.

Pary, Slash, Dodge, Slash, Pary, Thrust, Thrust, Pary, Dodge. Was all that Joshua was thinking, trying to find a way out of this fight to the death alive, when he finally started to notice the one weakness in the figure's attack, he was holding himself more to his left than his right, apparently protecting some sort of previous injury of some kind.

Trying to take advantage of this, Joshua allowed himself to be apparently knocked backwards a bit before doing something he knew was slightly crazy, but not carrying at all. He dove towards the ground with his sword making a sweeping motion from east to west. It was a slight shock to the figure as the sword was brought around with enough force to throw its own sword from its hands before completing the swipe which was enough to slice through both of the figure's legs like butter.

With an cry that seemed to shake the very ground that Joshua was now laying on, the figure fell to the ground before in a giant flash of black light that seemed to swallow the light around it before disappearing and there was no trace of the figure whatsoever.

Apparently knowing that they had been completely defeated, the still living Death Eaters all disapparted with one large gathered 'pop'!

"Joshua! Are you alright?"asked Tonks as she came running over to him with Kingsley and another two Aurors following right behind them.

"As well as can be expected. Do you have any clue as to where Harry went to?"asked Joshua with a slightly pained look on his face, as Kingsley helped him to stand.

"No, but most of the group are too badly injured to help. I hate to say that we may have lost Alastor to a Demon attack."said Kingsely as Joshua now looked at him in shock.

"Was that Demon a blood red color?"he asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"Yes, but how would you know that?"inquired Kingsley with a confused look on his face.

"I just destroyed it."answered Joshua bluntly causing the others gathered to look at him in complete and total shock.

"Please tell me that was a joke."said Tonks looking pale.

"I wish it was, now I do at least."answered Joshua now knowing the full extent of what it was he had just done. In destroying that Demon, he had almost guarrented that the Demon race would join forces with Lord Voldemort rather than stay out of the war all together.

"We need to find Harry and fast."said Kingsley as he looked around to recieve nods from the gathered Aurors before they all set off in their own searches.

It was another ten mintues before Joshua found Harry, who lay uncionus with none other than Ronald Weasley also uncionus not more than ten feet away from him, with both of them being pretty badly cut and brusied from an apparent fight.

"I found him!"yelled Joshua before a moment later both Kingsley and Tonks came running from around a wall towards him.

"What in the nine hells happened here?"wondered Kingsley in his shock before shaking his head.

"We really need to get them both to St. Mungo's or Hogwarts. This place isn't gonna stay together much longer."said Tonks before waving her wand and the two uncionus men were floating in mid-air.

"I'll take them to Hogwarts with me."answered Joshua before walking over to the two and touching them both. A moment later, with a rather loud 'pop' the three were right outside the welcoming gates of Hogwarts, where none other than Albus Dumbledore waited for them.

"Joshua! You look a mess, let me help you get these two up to the castle, and quickly."said Albus with a small smile as they both noticed Hermione running up the road from Hogsmade rather quickly.

"Albus! I just got back, they said that Harry....."Hermione trailed off as she saw the unciouness forms of her former two best friends, one now an enemy and one now a lover.

"I know, Joshua has just arrived with both our young Minister and Mr. Weasley."said the Headmaster his eyes slightly dull.

"Shall we head up to the school Headmaster?"asked Joshua a small smile on his face.

"Yes, yes."answered Professor Dumbledore, as he withdrew his wand and attempted to levate the two unciouness men, but found shockingly that only the body of Harry would float.

"What in the world....."muttered Hermione a deep frown crossing her face.

"Headmaster! We have a problem!"yelled Severus Snape as he came running down to the group in an apparent distress with half of the staff also following him as well, all looking just as worried as the Potions Master if not more so.

"What is it Severus?"questioned Professor Dumbledore with a frown on his face.

"Every single one of our magical dectors went wild just about 15 mintues ago and we have no idea why, except for the fact that the source came from Azkaban."answered the Potions Master as he took notice of the two uncioness men.

"What in the nine hells is that trator doing here!?"yelled Hagrid in a slightly dull roar causing Harry to moan a bit.

"I found both him and our Minister in a room that was completely trashed, it now also appears that Mr. Weasley has no more magic in his body, like it has been destroyed."answered Joshua with a small frown.

"He must have studied under the Dark Lord Slytherin then. That is the only way I can possibly think of a curse being strong enough to kill a wizard's magic for good, it must have been Parsle Magic."said Severus with a grand smirk as a few of the Professors glanced not only at him, but Harry in mild shock.

"I could have informed you of that myself, Severus."said the Headmaster with a small smile. "I have only had a younger version of him living behind my desk for the last fourty or so years."he added with a small chuckle.

"What should we do with Mr. Weasley, Headmaster?"asked Joshua trying to help Professor Dumbledore regain some control of the situation.

"Take him and the Minister up to the Hospital Wing. I would, however, ask that Hermione, Severus, Hagrid, Minerva, and yourself to please follow me to my office, we have a rather desperate situation with a few of our required books."answered the Headmaster as the other Professors quickly started to gather Harry and Ron and carry them towards the Hospital Wing located in the castle.

"What do we really have to talk about?"asked Joshua with a wide smirk so like his father's rather famous one.

"Why you of course. I believe it is time for you to reveal yourself to the Wizarding World, Joshua. There is no need any longer for you to fear for your life. You have stood up against Lord Voldemort and came back to us alive and well. Plus, I believe that our new Defense teacher would rather enjoy learning a few of the newer curses from someone as versed as yourself, as I'm afraid that your father shall be busy with other business."answered Professor Dumbledore looking not at Joshua, but Severus the entire time as the group started the rather long walk towards the Headmaster's office.

"Are you trying to make a point, Albus?"hissed Severus, his face rather flushed which seemed to alert others that something big was happening.

"I'm trying to say that you should allow your son to reveal his true family to the world!"answered the Headmaster in what sounded like a rather escaprated voice, which only shocked the others even more.

"Did you ever consider that I might not wish for my true family to be revealed as of yet? Considering the fact that no one has ever even known that my true mother even had a child?"asked Joshua, his sneer instantly reminding Hermione of the man standing right next to him, Joshua Merlin, was the son of Severus Snape!

"You're his son!"bellowed Hermione in slight shock, as Minerva and Hagrid also looked for this to be confirmed, only to seem mild amusment in the eyes of the other three.

"You seem to have gotten a little slower, Professor Granger. Might I suggest a visit to Madam Pomfrey?"asked Severus with a small hint of a small grin, that he was trying hard to hide, but failing miserbtly.

"Oh stop teasing her, dad. She only just took the N.E.W.T.s and got an Outstanding on all of them from what sis, said."said Joshua with a full hearted laugh, as the other three looked at Severus and Joshua in complete shock.

"Sis? You have a daughter, Severus?"asked Albus with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, she just happens to be the evil twin of this one."answered the Potions Master with a small smirk as Joshua glared at him.

"Hey! I resent that, I'm the evil twin, not her!"shouted Joshua with a small grin.

"You aren't kidding either."muttered Severus.

"Wait a mintue. Why of all the possible last names, did you chose Merlin?"asked Minerva with a small frown on her face.

"That was Kristina Merlin's last name remeber?"asked Albus with a small chuckle.

"Oh yes, she was the mother then?"asked Minerva.

"Yes. She is the real reason I ever left the Dark Side as well. It was a two weeks after Joshua and his sister were born that she told me that she wanted to marry me, I knew I could never do so as long as I was in the Dark Lord's inner circle or in his ranks at all for that matter. She died not long after the end of the First War, killed by my pitiful father, who was commited to Azakaban last I'd heard about it. At the time, I couldn't bear to look at Joshua or his sister, so I sent them to a rather trust worthy brother of Albus' in America and that was the last I'd seen of them until a year ago."answered Severus with a small sigh, right as they reached the Headmaster's office and he opened the door.

"So, where will you be at this year?"asked Joshua with a small look at his father.

"I am aucally working on some rather decliate antidotes for a few posions that have no known cure in our time at least. That is another reason while we will need you, to help us gather a few of Harry's books if you can possibly, they may prove to be so vital that we could never repay the donator of those books."answered Severus as the group took seats around the fire place in the Headmaster's office, with Hagrid's chair protesting rather loudly.

"You know, we could just ask Harry for the books."suggested Hermione with a rather hard glare at Snape.

"Yes. We could do that, but what is to say that Mr. Potter would not hold some of his resources from us?"questioned Severus with a small smile as Hermione couldn't think of a reply to that.

"Or you could listen to Hermione and trust me to just give you all of the information I have that you ask me for."came Harry's voice from the courner of the office shocking the room's occupants greatly as they all turned to see him smirking at them.

"Ha-Har-Harry?"wispered the Potion's Master in total shock.

"Yes. I guess I should have informed someone that my magic is tied directly to the magic surrounding the school. So, when I was brought within the wards I awoke fully healed and re-energized."answered a still smirking Harry.

"So, is there anyway we could gain access to your books Harry?"asked Hermione looking rather hopeful.

"Sure, but I must ask that you be rather careful with some of them. I added Merlin's charm to them, so it may take a while for you to get the information, unless you just think to ask me what it is you need. I do have a rather photographic memory now, you know?"said Harry with the grin his father had made famous causing Severus to shake his head and put it in his hands.

"What have we done......"muttered Severus more to himself than anyone else, causing the room to either grin or burst out laughing madly.

End Chapie 2

(A/N: Alright, first of all, I'm very, very, very sorry for the wait, but I keep getting side tracked by real life, in other words named, Melissa, Megan, Chelsea, Autumn, Nikki, Lisa, Jessica, Kristina, Brandy, and Amanda. No, I'm not dating any of them, but lets just say that they keep me rather busy, espically when I'd normally write......at night. So, yeah, I'm very sorry about the slight delay in the second chapie, but like I said I've been rather....err....busy with some things or people rather. Yeah, my life is screwed up though, I like all of those girls and out of them there are like four that I know I could end up living my life with, so, I'm trying my best to figure out which one out of those it is, but trust me I'm having a very, very, very hard time with it, and as you can probally tell my writing is suffering. Then again, that could also be suffering from the fact that I broke my right hand a week ago in a fight defending one of the above(Chelsea! Who happens to be the head Varsity cheerleader at my school!) But yeah, I'll do my best to have the thrid chapie out by next week or the one after that, I'm just slightly stressed out at the moment, which is the main reason why I'm about to head over to one of the above's house, where I expect to not return home at all tonight, so yeah, sorry, but if you've any advice on how to go about chosing between four girls you could see yourself with for the rest of your life, I'll be very greatful, as I'm starting to get rather edicted to Advil. So yeah, see ya all later, and I'd love any advice from girls as well! Thanks all! Kimaru-Merlin)


	3. Chapie 3!

Start Chapie 3

Normally the life of Hermione Granger during the summer wasn't as exciting as it normally was during the school year, as then she was around Ron and Harry, but this summer? Oh, this had to have been the most exciting time of her entire life. After last night, however, she was postive that her life was about to get even more exciting expically today, since it was Harry's brithday and he was the reason behind last night as well.

_Flashback_

"Err.....Hermione?"wispered Harry sounding rather uncertin and nervous, very unlike the new Harry she had been trying to get used to for that last couple days and more like that old one, that she'd known so well.

"Yes Harry?"asked Hermione with a small smile.

"Ca-Can we talk......alone?"asked Harry motioning towards the doorway, which just happened to lead right into Harry's new classroom which the two had just found after over an hour of searching, since the castle had apparently been expand since Harry was in the founder's time period, so his classroom had been lost years ago in the hustle of building on and expanding.

"Sure thing."she had answered moving into the room which had fully amplitheature type feel to it as there was a dueling platform, dueling dummies and muggle boxing ring and weights for lifting.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Harry?"she had asked after they had been there staring at the other for over ten mintues. Saying this, however, seemed to be the thing to snap Harry out of his funk and he quickly moved closer to her and took her hands in his own.

"Hermione. As you know, there is one reason and only one reason I went back in time, that reason is because I realized I had fallen in love with someone, but not just anyone. This witch was all I could imagion.....ever. She was everything any man could ever wish for smart, bueatiful, loving, and best of all........you."Harry said with tears running down his face as he looked into her own eyes with nothing short of pure and total love.

Afterr that all she really remembered was moving to his new rooms and doing 'stuff' that she'd only ever dreamed about doing one day.

_End Flashback_

It was then that Hermione noticed that Harry was now awake and watching her, with a huge lop sided grin on his face.

"Good morning, bueatiful."muttered Harry kissing her on the forehead.

"I could say the same to you as well."answered Hermione with a smirk as she rather quickly jercked the covers that had been covering them both off and onto herself entirely.

An hour and a half later, found Harry and Hermione walking into the Great Hall holding hands and each with a rather satusifed grin on their face.

"Harry!"came two voices that Harry would never have forgotten as they yelled his name and not a moment later he was enveloped in the arms of both Ginny Weasley and Mrs. Weasley as well.

"I think he needs to breath mum."said Charlie Weasley from where he, Bill, Mr. Weasley and the twins were standing most of them laughing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry dear!"cried Mrs. Weasley tears in her eyes as both she and Ginny released him.

"There's no need to worry Mrs. Weasley, I'm quite alright."said Harry with a grand smile.

"It's Molly dear. Now, where is it you have been off to?"Mrs. Weasley practially bellowed at him, causing everyone else in the room to wince at her tone.

"In the time period that the Founder's of Hogwarts were alive. The reason I went there was not for myself, but for my love of all of you, but Hermione espically."answered Harry with a small smile now.

"That has got to have been the most selfless thing I've ever heard of."muttered Mrs. Weasley before she broke down sobbing into Harry's shoulder as Mr. Weasley quickly ran over to take her out of the hall, aparently towards a set of rooms for them.

"So, what all did you do back in the founder's time?"questioned Bill with a smirk.

"Well, what would you like to know besides the fact that I became the Minister of Magic back then, as I am now here, and also the First Headmaster of Hogwarts ever."he answered with a grin.

"We knew that from _The Quibbler_ already, Harry."said Ginny with a smirk. "We wanted to know what else it was you did."she added.

"Well, what would you like to see? I mean, you have to guess if you want to know if I have the ablity or not."answered Harry with a secretive look.

"Show us some Parsle Magic."came Professor Dumbledore's voice from where he and most of the other teachers quickly walked into the room, with a few other Order members as well.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but if I were to try any Parsle Magic before my magic fully recovers I may not wake up for a few weeks again."answered Harry causing Hermione and the others who had been in the Headmaster's office the day before to glare at him.

"But you said that your magic was fully recovered!"argued Joshua with a angry look on his face.

"My human magic true, that has been fully recovered. My Parsle, Arts of Magic, Elven Magic, and Elemental Magic are all still at about half or less than that of their true strength, mainly because of the time traveling spell, but also from my battle with Weasley."said Harry growling out the last part of Ron's name.

"What are we going to do with Ron anyway?"asked Hermione with a frown.

"Well, the spell I used normally would have take his magic for a week or two, but......"Harry trailed off trying to figure out what to say.

"But what?"probed Fred.

"I sort of neglitced one of my rules for using Parsle Magic, when I casted the spell. Instead of only putting the normal required amount of magic behind the spell. I sort of just jumped right into my magical well."answered a now very sheepish looking Harry.

"You WHAT!?"came the bellow of five different voices from the one portrit in the Great Hall, which normally set empty, so empty that this was the first time, even Professor Dumbledore had seen the occupants of it, all of whom were staring at Harry in total shock.

"You realize Kentano, that you have probally opened a rift in his family's magical line correct?"snarled a blonde man who seemed to look rather like another in the picture, one of the women who had the same, hair, emerald eyes, but rather more intelligant look in her eyes.

"I do Salazar, that is why I had planned to fix my mistake as soon as I finished explaining what it was I had done wrong."answered Harry rather cooly, so much so that even Severus seemed to shiver.

"What did he mean by rift?"asked Ginny looking a little scared.

"He ment that if I don't correct my mistake of using so much power in the spell on Ron, then everyone in your family, even distant relatives, may start to feel the side effects."answered Harry with a deep sigh before turning back to the portrit. "How do you think I should go about repairing the damage?"

"You'll have to find someone with the almost exact same magical siguniture. After you do this, you'll have to use the magical creation spell to copy that siguniture before transfering your own magical energy to him, I'm afraid."spoke up the man who had deep black hair, and eyes the same color of Harry's, in fact they looked almost like brothers, except for the fact that Harry's eyes now tended to change color every now in then.

"That's what I thought. Should I try the tracking spell to locate the correct magical siguniture?"asked Harry with yet another sigh.

"That'll work."said the woman who held the look of knoweldge in her eyes.

"Alright, I thank you all for your help."said Harry before the others in the room watched the portrit empty once again.

"What are you going to do Harry?"asked Hermione looking slightly worried as she noticed Harry seemed to be struggling with something.

"I......I have to cast the one spell I've never been able to cast before. If I mess it up one more time, the magical backlash could be so great that all of Scotland would fall into the northern atlantic. That's why I'll need Albus, Hermione, Severus, Joshua, Minerva, Filvus, Ginny and Hagrid to create a magical sheild around the school from the outside. The spell will allow me to search through everyone in the world be magical or non-magical, so that I can find the one person who is Ron's match. In other words, Ron's soul mate. If I can do this and it works, Ron will likely come back to our side of the war, there by giving us a weapon that would probally be half of my own magical strength thanks to Riddle's aging rituals and power transfers. If I fail, however, there is the chance that not even your combined sheild will be great enough to stop the backlash, which is why I plan to setup a wall of Elements in your sheild, by using my connection with Hermione."answered Harry with a sigh as most looked at him slightly confused as well as looking at Hermione.

"What connection do you two share?"asked Ginny with a small smile on her face.

"The connection we share is the same one I'll be looking for with Ron."answered Harry drawing a small smile to the people in the room's faces.

"What do we have to do first Harry?"asked Albus with a small smile.

"I need all, but the ones of you I mentioned to please head down to Hogsmade and prepare for a possible magical backlash."Harry stated and before long there were only nine people left in the room, all with a determined look on their faces. "Now, the sheild I'll need you to cast is a multi-layer power sheild. I know you may think I'm crazy for including both a person who was expelled wrongly in his third year and another who has yet to start her fifth year, but as I'm now slightly empathic, I can assure you that all in this room hold enough power to almost surpass my own, but only if I were to have a really bad cold."he added getting a small laugh from Joshua and Severus.

"How will we cast this spell?"asked Filvus with a small worried look.

"I'll use the connection between me and Hermione to transfer some of my power into her part of the spell, as well as telling her when to start the spell."answered Harry.

"Wouldn't there be a chance of a magical rift in your own magic, Harry?"asked Severus with a slightly conserned tone in his voice.

"I'm afraid that is a risk I must take inorder to be sure that the Weasley's may live on."answered Harry with a small sigh, causing Hermione to squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Isn't there anyway to just block off the spread from Ron's magic?"asked Joshua with a small thoughtful look on his face.

"There is, but there's also the chance that the block would rift once again, maybe in a time I am not avaiable and if that were to happen, the Weasley's would end up losing their magic forever, this is the reason I must do this, now can you all please head on outside, I would like to talk with Hermione alone for a moment."said Harry with a look at Hermione who looked to be struggling a bit to keep apparent tears at bay.

"We'll be waiting outside then."spoke up Minerva with a small smile before she and the others left the hall, leaving Harry and Hermione alone, where she immedeatly broke down into tears sobbing madly into his shoulder.

"Shush, it'll be alright, I promise you Hermione. There's nothing that could ever stop me from seeing you again. No matter what happens when I cast this spell, know that I will always love you and that I will be there for you."said Harry taking Hermione's face in his hands and making her look him in the eyes before softly kissing her on the lips.

"I know, I just don't want to risk losing you ever again, Harry. I was so worried when Tonks came to Headquaters saying that you had went missing, it felt like some one had ripped my heart out and was stomping on it over and over again. But when Hedwig came, it was like there might be some glemar of hope that you were alright, and that my life might still one day be whole."said Hermione tears running down her face.

"Hermione, know this, one day I will marry you, but not until I have taken care of Riddle. If we were to do so before then, I know for a fact that he'd never stop at anything to get to you, just promise me that you're alright with that?"said Harry after once again kissing Hermione's forehead.

"I promise, just make sure you stay alive to keep that promise."answered Hermione before kissing him once again and then heading out of the hall to meet with the others.

"I hope I can, Hermione."wispered Harry before he turned around and faced the head table before summoning his staff to him.

'I should probally have Hedwig here in case something does in fact go wrong, not that it would, it didn't last time.'thought Harry with a small smile before pulling a small whisle from his robe pocket and blowing on it once before in a flash of gold and white flames Hedwig appeared.

(A/N: Alright, from now on means Pheniox talk, means mind speaking, means what I'm translating from the Elven Language guide I've got, ask me for the link if you want, that's all for now, oh and this should be about the length of the first chapie, I hope if not sorry, some times I lose my place and I now have Michelle to think about so yeah, 'til the end of the chapie then! Kimaru-Merlin)

What did you need Harry?asked Hedwig in pheniox tounge.

Do you remember the sheild I had you cast with your magic the time I had to save Ashley?inquired Harry with a small smile on his face.

Yes Harry, but might I ask why?trilled Hedwig with her own smile from where she now rested on Harry's shoulder.

Ron was spelled by Riddle or most likely Lucius in the Department back before school left out and he tried to join Riddle. I ended up battling him and he was almost too much for my normal energy so I just dropped him with the Magical Drain spell, but it sorta back fired, apparently he had some sort of sheild up that sucked out more of my power than intented and has created a small rift in the Weasley magic, I believe.answered Harry.

Not a problem Harry, but shouldn't you also have an Elemental Sheild up as well?asked Hedwig in a trill.

I was going to mind link with Hermione here in a moment and unlock some of the abilties I senced in her when I arrived. I swear, the real reason I even was out of it earlier was because of an over load that was caused by the fact that not one of my anicent magics have survived to this time period. I'll be lucky if even the Ravenclaws know what my classes will consist of, since the information seems to be rather overly controlled by the Ministry, so much so that I know every single person who even thought about the possiblitly of any thing relating to them. Anyway, lets get this over and done with, alright Hedwig?trilled Harry before opening his mind and easyly find Hermione's magical signuture before send a small bump with his magic to it instantly creating a mind like.

Hermione, can you hear me?asked Harry with a smirk on his face as he could see her in his mind's eye jump about a foot in the air.

Harry? Wow, this is unbelieveable! Can you teach me to do this by myself? Have you tried to find the limits-started Hermione before Harry cut her off.

Hermione! Listen, I'll tell you everything you want to know about it later, I'll even let you read Helga and my book about it. Anyway, I'm going to unlock a small portition of the magic you have, but would never had learned of had I not gone back to the Founder's time, as the magic was mostly forgotten about during the Dark Ages.answered Harry before feeling Hermione give a small nod, through the connection. After feeling this, he quickly opened the link a bit larger, just enough so that he could slip his conunsiousness into the folds of Hermione's magic which for a muggle born witch was rather strong and deep. He could see one problem though, there was a block.

He had only found a block of this proportion on himself, and the magical siguniture of the block was the exact same. It was Voldemort's. Harry had no idea of how the Dark Lord had managed to install a block on his own magic, let alone Hermione's. That bit would have to be traced back to its source at a later date, now however he had to carefully remove the block and quickly.

Ten mintues later and the magical block that Hermione had recieved at some point in time from Lord Voldemort was removed fully. Now, he could start the process of releasling her Elemental ablities, which didn't really take that long for him to do, as while he had been removing the block, he had gathered her magic into sections much like his own were, making her magic much more easy to access. The only problem was, she had a type of magic he had never seen before also within her, and that bit he had put farther from reach than her others.

After activating her Elemental ablities, Harry drew back the power into the link quickly, before trying to speak with her again, finding the process much easier this time.

Hermione, I finished with releasing your Elemental ablities. It wouldn't have taken so long, but there was a form of magical block that I had to remove. Anyway, see if you can now call upon the air to create a sort of wall around Hogwarts protecting the area around it, alright?asked Harry with a small smile on his face, as he could feel the wall go up around the school almost at once.

I-I did it Harry. That was amazing! I can't believe it, is there anything else I should try?Hermione asked with a slighlty hopeful sound in her voice.

Yes. Now, ask the fire of the earth to rise and join with the air. I'll let you add anything else you wish as well, but don't try to add anything that could get out of your control, alright?asked Harry with a small smirk now, as he had felt her adding almost everything she could think of to the sheild.

Alright Harry, I won't and it's done anyway. Are you going to try to find her now, Harry?asked Hermione with a slighlty worried tone in her mental voice.

Yes, Hermione. Don't worry, all will be alright. Now, instruct the others to raise their sheild would you?asked Harry before he felt the sheild from the others go up around the school. I'm leaving now Hermione, don't try to contact me and just keep the sheilds together no matter what happens alright?

I will Harry, I love you.she added as a sorta of wisper before Harry closed the mental link and now saw the inside of the Great Hall before him again.

"Time to get started then."he wispered to himself before calling his staff to himself and sitting down in a sort of Indian Style sit on the floor with his staff lying across his lap, his hands on one end of it each. A moment later he felt Hedwig raise her own brand of sheild as his eyes closed and he started to wisper the spell he would cast over and over. "Elea ie' dome Elea ie' dome Elea ie' dome Elea ie' dome."while thinking of Ron.

A moment later, Harry felt his own magic casting itself out around the entire globe, searching for the match that would save not only Ron, but the entire Weasley family. He felt his magic moving through out the world. First in Japan, then China, then Austrlia before moving through all of Asia and not finding anything, so quickly moving on through Europe still finding nothing. He quickly moved through England becoming slightly worried at not finding nothing so far, but moving on to the westren hemisphere. Upon starting his search he was able to immadtly find a very strong pull towards the United State known as Virginia. Sending out more of his magic into the state, he quickly found the small town in which the person who would be Ron's soul mate could be found. From the looks of it though, it was a completely muggle town by the name of Floyd County, on the western edge of the state.

Ending the spell after locating the person of who could save Ron and the Weasleys. He quickly motioned for Hedwig to end her sheild before standing and walking towards the door of the great hall the pheniox falling him the entire way.

Hermione, would you please ask everyone to end the spells?asked Harry through a quick mental message before throwing open the doors to the castle and walking right out through the sheilds that had still be engadged only to walk right infront of Hermione a moment later.

"Harry!"screamed Hermione in shock of seeing him walk right through the sheild that the group had managed to create with out even looking to have sweat at all.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait for you to remove the sheild completely yourselves so I just neutrialized a part of it so I could get through. I found the person I need to find, the only problem is that she lives in a muggle town in America."said Harry with a small sigh.

"Couldn't Hedwig just transport you there?"asked Albus after a moment.

"No. As Hedwig is not a naturally born pheniox, but a reborn magical creature she doesn't hold the energy to complete such a trip."answered Harry.

"Could you aparte?"asked Ginny.

"No, even my magic wouldn't allow me to try apparitation to a location that I was only able to feel out with my magic."Harry answered quickly.

"There is one possiblity Harry."spoke up Severus rather relucently.

"What is that, Severus?"asked Harry with a sound of slient desperation in his voice.

"You say that the soul mate of Mr. Weasley is a muggle correct? Then there is one spell I recently found that allows you to contact a muggle, if you contain a power source great enough to feed the connection. Doing this make allow you to take what energy you need from her to save yourself the entire trip to America and back again with a muggle."Severus offered.

"That would help in the short run, but I would still have to make the trip to find her eventually. Overall, I believe it best if I go ahead and make this trip now, instead of later on, as with out her here, Ron could find away to slip back to Riddle."answered Harry with a sigh.

"Will you let anyone else come with you?"asked Hermione with a hopeful look.

"I will, but I'm afraid that it must be Joshua, Ginny and Minerva to come along with me to find the girl."answered Harry with a sigh as he quickly took Hermione in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"How will we go Harry?"asked Joshua with a small look.

"I think it'd be best if we just flew."answered Harry with a small grin slowly spreading over his face, that instantly caused the Transfiguration and Charms Professors to groan.

"You know, your mum got that same look whenever she was about to almost blow the entire castle up with a spell of her's?"asked Filvus with a small frown.

"That's the idea."said Harry before laughing as Hagrid had managed to fall down when he said that.

"Please tell me this isn't with the Arts?"asked Albus in a deadly desprate voice.

"No. This is just going to be me, seeing if an old friend of mine is still alive."Harry answered with a small grin before stepping away from Hermione and the others and quickly entering a small trance.

A few mintues later, Harry opened his eyes again, this time grinning like mad, which was more than enough to worry those gathered.

"Please tell me that the castle is at least safe from whatever it is you've got planned Harry?"asked Albus in a serious voice.

"It should be as long as Rox hasn't lost his touch in landing."answered Harry with a small grinning half smirk.

"Whose Rox?"asked Ginny before stopping as a giant shadow had fallen over the entire side of Hogwarts before slowly circling and shrinking to the size of a rather huge bird. Which soon landed not fifty feet in front of them as a large golden bird the size of three Hagrids!

"What is that!?"screamed Flivus his little body shaking.

"That's a Roc', Professor."bellowed Hagrid with a grinning smile on his face and awe shining in his eyes.

"A Roc!"screamed Hermione in shock. "They were supposted to have been sealed away with the passing of the Founders!"she added before quickly looking at the now grinning fully Harry and seeing the laughter there hidden in his eyes.

"I sealed them away when I left, Hermione."Harry quickly answered her unasked question. "I had to make sure that the race survived as they can combat Demons a lot easier than any other species. Not to worry though, I did leave a safe fail incase a Demon war was started before I returned."he added at seeing her disapproving look.

"Oh, well then that's ok."she quickly spoke up before giving him a quick kiss, much to Ginny's amazement.

"So, are we ready to go?"asked Harry looking at the three people he'd asked to come with him.

"Sure thing Harry, but shouldn't we pack our things?"asked Minerva.

"Why do you need to pack your things? You're magical correct?"asked Harry.

"Yes."the Transfiguration Professor answered.

"Then why not just use the standard first year clothing spell?"asked Harry with a small laugh.

"What are you talking about, Harry? There's no first year clothing spell."said Hermione with a confused look on her own face.

"Please tell me this is a joke."said Harry shock and pleading in his voice.

"Sorry, but not even I know what you are talking about Harry."answered Albus.

"Then I'm very afraid at the chances our side will have as I now can tell the Demons have joined into an alliance with Riddle."answered Harry his voice cold and full of truth, shocking those around him.

"Couldn't we just step up the spells that we teach everyone?"asked Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes. That will work, but I'll need you to go to my rooms and look through the books that are the standard ones from the founder's time period. See if you can think of a way that will allow us to teach most of that all per-year in the first half of this year and try to start teaching the Professors here what they'll need to know, I'll help these three out."said Harry motioning at Minerva, Joshua and Ginny all of whom blushed at the idea. "Now, I believe we should leave now."he added before kissing Hermione quickly and turning back towards Rox who was looking at the other three rather questionly since they had already approached.

"Are you sure this is safe, Harry?"asked Minerva looking slightly worried as Rox eyed her with suspsion until Harry reached up and stroked the giant bird behind the ear causing it to hum in pleasure.

"Very sure. Rox is just a big fluffy parrot normally."answered Harry grinning as Rox snapped at him before leaning down enough for Harry to quickly jump up onto his back.

Which after doing so, Harry quickly helped the other three up onto the giant bird before they waved one last time and set off in one great thrust from Rox's wings.

Only hours later was it that Harry finally turned to face the other three of his small little group from a top the giant bird.

"Now, I think it is time that I reveal a little bit of the Arts of Magic to you, as we still have another few hours remaining in our flight."said Harry with a small kind smile. "What I'm going to do, is scan each of you to see what hidden magics lie asleep inside of you."

"You're an empath then?"asked Ginny with a thought, that shocked not only Joshua and Minerva, but Harry as well.

"How did you know?"asked Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, in my first year, when Riddle possed me, apparently some of the knoweldge he contained was also transfered into me at the same time. I remember reading about the Empathic ability through Riddle's eyes, as if they were my own. The problem is the fact that for some reason there seems to be a sort of block over top of most of these memories, except for certian ones that seem to select themselves at random for me to view at any time they wish to spring themselves on me."answered Ginny with a deep sigh.

"It's called a Salvatore block. A certian type of block which, effectively blocks off only one form of gathered or inheriterted memories. I could destroy the block, but you'd be flooded with memories of everything Riddle did of importance up to the time when he first created the diary."said Harry running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, I think we'll leave that for another time, or I think it may be best overall to just let the memories run their own course. Now, I think if you don't mind, I'll start with scaning you Minerva."he added with a glance at the Transfirguration Professor, who only nodded her response.

Deciding not to waste any time, Harry quickly slipped into the same sort of light trance he had been in to find Ron's true love not hours before. This time however, he accessed his empathic abilties on a more powerful level than what he'd done with Hermione earlier as well, to unlock her Elemental abilties.

First spotting the Transfiguration Professor's magical signiture, Harry let his magic reach out and seek out her core, where he most powerful abilties would be locked away. He was able to spot right off her abilty for being an Animangus, which was one of her strongest that he could find. The next strongest was one that shocked Harry, so much so that he slipped out of his trance and fell backwards.

"What's wrong!?"asked Joshua in shock quickly steading Harry from falling off the giant bird's back.

"Minerva, do you know anything of your parents?"asked Harry in a bit of shock and surpize still showing.

"I only know about my mother, my father died at the same time I was born."she answered a small bit of fear sounding in her voice.

"I know why that happened."answered Harry in one breath.

"Why?"asked the Transfiguration Professor, her voice calm, but her eyes showing desperation.

"Your father was a Druid, but not just any type of Druid, a vampric Druid. I can tell this by the fact, that your second strongest ability, was the ability that I've only ever seen in one person. His name was Lindar, and helped me create the Arts of Magic. The last I knew, he was the last of his kind, with a ability to enchant almost anything, which not even I can do. If I am right about this, which knowing what Lindar told me, you are his heir, and as his heir, I'm forced to train you in his art and magic."answered Harry with a deep sigh. "The reason he died is that, while a Druid may live for thousands of years, if they have an heir who is magical in any sort of way, they die. It is the one reason I never agreed to become your father's heir, myself. I knew there was no way I could agree to do that to Hermione or my child. The other thing I must ask, is have you ever been in a bit of pain, while in the sun?"he asked as an after thought.

"Yes, almost daily. Even right now, the light from the sun is hurting me with a gentel throb."answered Minerva with a small sigh, rolling up her arm robes to reveal some rather nasty looking sun burn, which made Ginny visiblity wince.

"I think you can heal her, Ginny."said Joshua with a deep look on his face, shocking Harry and the others.

"You are empathic then."said Harry as a statement, with a grin. "I was wondering when you'd let me know for sure. And yes, with some training and Madam Pomfrey's help, I believe me and Ginny would be able to delete the vampiric effects from the sun."

"You could?"asked Minerva in a bit of shock.

"Sure, but it will have to wait, until I believe probally Christmas. I think by that time Ginny's healing gifts should be strong enough for me to anchor safely. Plus, by that time, you'll be able to enchant a lot of helpful things for us, if we get started as soon as we return."answered Harry with a bit of a sigh. "Now, why don't you all get some rest, I think we still got about another three hours or so until we arrive and I can already tell this is going to be intresting."he added before turning away from the other three.

Fred Weasley had heard some stories in his life before and he could tell from where he, George, Alica and Katie were standing outside of the Shreking Shack, that he would never have believed this one had he not seen it for himself.

The group had met up together as they'd planned in Hogsmade after being ordered out of the castle by Harry and the rest of the others. It was a shock to all those in the village, however, when out of nowhere a giant sheild that looked to be made out of almost every type of Element he'd ever seen surround the castle and stay there for about a twenty mintue time period in which, Katie just clung onto him for what seemed to him like dear life.

When they finally saw the sheild of Elements drop, it took another five mintues before the Hogsmade residents finally started to go back to their regular activites, only to be stopped moments later by a large shining bright golden light that came from outside of the castle before finally taking off into the air and finally revealing itself to be a giant bird the size of about three Hagrids.

"What in the world was that thing?"asked Tonks looking confused as she gazed at Kingsley and Moody, who just shrugged.

"A Roc'."came the shocking reply from a voice most of them never thought to hear again, the voice of Sirius Black.

"Sirius!"yelled all of the Order members present shocked at seeing their suppostivly fallen comrade back to them, only to stop moments later when they noticed that he was not in solid form, but a pearly white.

"You're a ghost?"asked Remus Lupin, tears running down his face like mad.

"Naw, just a spirit. There's a difference, trust me."said Sirius with his famous grin.

"What do you mean?"asked George.

"I'll only be here until Riddle falls."answered Sirius, his voice coffident in his argument.

"Alright, but can I ask something?"asked Fred in a slightly dead serious voice.

"Sure thing."answered Sirius his trade mark grin marking his face.

"What's it like to be a ghost?"asked Fred cause most around him to fall to the ground, and Sirius to bust out laughing.

"It's weird to say the least, I just wish Harry hadn't went to America without talking to me first, I know my 'death' still ways heavly on him."said Sirius with a sigh.

"You did die instantly right?"asked Remus, hoping that his friend hadn't suffered.

"Truth is, I never truely died, my spirit was ripped from my body, which is rest, just behind the veil of darkness. The thing is, when Riddle falls, my body will finally pass on, unless someone were to some how rescue it from the veil and bring it to me, so that my spirit couold remerge with it."answered Sirius with a sigh.

"How would someone get your body back?"asked Remus his jaw set.

"No, Moony. My time has passed, it wouldn't be right for me to try to come back or I would. I'll enjoy what little time I've got until Riddle falls, but that's it."said Sirius after floating up to his friend and putting a pearly white hand on his shoulder.

"So, do you wanna know what all has happened since you kicked the bucket?"asked George with a grin, before he got smacked by both Alica and Tonks.

"Sure thing. But one major question."said Sirius with a smirk.

"What?"asked Mrs. Weasley with a small smile.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Snape was a vampire?"asked Sirius before both Fred and George fainted dead away.

It was with a small cry that Rox finally started to decend from his long flight, with his riders clinging on with bated breath. They had all been woken about an hour ago when an offical from the American Wizarding society had come flying up to them on a Firebolt, asking what in the world they were doing.

After Harry quickly showed off his scar, all further questions were answered and the fellow flew off with out so much as a good bye.

"Now, I think it time I teach you all that clothes spell."said Harry with a smirk after he, Ginny, Minerva and Joshua had gotten off of Rox's back and the giant bird had risen back into the air, to what was surely to find something to eat and a place to rest."First thing you need to do, is take your wand and wave it like the Levitation spell, before saying 'Clothie Muggle' with a bit of a slur on the end of Muggle."

Quickly do as they were told, Minerva was the first to have success at the spell with her clothes coming out to be a normal American woman's suit in plain white. Ginny was the next, with her's coming to look like a normal American Goth might be seen to be wearing, as her clothes were solid black with a bit of orange trimming around the edges that seems to vanish from one place and show up in another. Last was Joshua, would ended up wearing almost the exact same thing as Ginny, except his was ment for a guy and the vanishing color was a sort of sky blue.

With a grin, Harry quickly waved his hand and changed his clothes to that of what a normal college student might wear, something of a pull over and blue jeans before he nodded at them all.

"So, where exactly are we, Harry?"asked Joshua with a frown on his face as he and the other two looked around them, but could only see a wooded area for what appeared miles around.

"We're in a small county called Floyd, I think, it's near the edge of the American state called Virginia and known for it's football team and star quaterback, Scott Melvin, who's the elder brother of the person we've come to find, Lisa Melvin. The one problem is the fact that for some weird reason, a sort of evil force known as the Brown Lights has recently risen into the American wizarding world with its main base in Floyd. So, in other words, if we plan to do anything, we'll have to save the entire American wizarding world as well, and if my plan works, help destroy any chances of a British-American evil wizard alliance."said Harry in one breath before noticing that Joshua and the others were all now rather pale. "What's wrong?"he added before feeling a rather sharp pain slice right through his stomach and he looked down to see a large broadsword sticking right through his gut with his own blood glimmering palely on its surface.

It was then that he started to see the blackness envlope him before with a small gasp he passed into the darkness......

End Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, I know that was a little out of the norm. for me, but I've been having some bad times, lol, I'm now single once again darn it and the fact that this chick said I was stalking her when I'd taken her half a dozen roses and a teddy bear while we were dating, lol, we were suppost to still be dating too. So, I dunno, that on top of a few really long papers have had me pressed for time, and really, you're lucky I finished this at all, I hate to say, so, who wants to make a guess as to what has happen to our four future heros or should I say ghosts? Well, see ya! Kimaru Merlin


	4. Chapie 4!

Start Chapie 4

A week after Harry blacked out....

Hermione was sitting once again, in Harry's classroom reading over some of the books that she had found in his room on his school year shelf.

"Hermione!"came Joshua's voice as he came slamming into the classroom the door flying into the wall as he ran in, sweat and dirt maring his face.

"Joshua! What happened?"she asked immeadtly.

"We were attacked almost half an hour after we finally arrived in America, Harry took the blunt of the attack and only was saved by Ginny's healing gift, he's recovering in the Hospital wing now."said Joshua barely getting to finish before Hermione was out of the room and on her way to the Hospital Wing.

Not five mintues later, Hermione arrived throwing her arm out infront of her causing the doors to the Wing to shoot open instantly, and slamming into the wall beyond.

"Hermione! What do you think you are doing!"cried Madam Pomfrey only to be quited instantly by the look Hermione was giving the uncioucius man next to her.

"Oh, Harry, what have you gotten into this time."wispered Hermione tears running down her face. "What wrong with him, Madam Pomfrey?"she added a few about ten mintues of standing there.

"He lost a lot of blood before Ginny was able to heal him and then on their escape he fought off about thirty Death Eaters without a wand and barely any magic remaining. He and the other three got away and into the protection of Scott Melvin, who is a decent of a Sylvan Elf, which as you well know were a race of Elves who were known for their healing magic. Scott was able to heal most of Harry's injuries and everything, but some of his magic is at such low levels I'm afraid that it may not regenerate on it's own."answered Madam Pomfrey before three people walked into the Hospital Wing, two of which Hermione had never seen before.

One was Ginny, who was wearing a giant grin on her face. The next was a girl that looked to be the incarnation of perfect beauty, she had long curly blonde hair with cherry red highlights near the tip, looked to be around 5 feet 4 inches tall and had curves in all the right places, not to mention eyes that shone a bright dazzling yellow gold which looked to radiat a sort of love which couldn't ever be matched by even your closest family members.

The last in the group had to be Scott Melvin, he just seemed to radiat power almost to the extent of Harry himself. He was around 6 feet 4 inches tall, had the build that would almost dwarf even Hagrid's if he were a normal man with the same amount of strength, hair that ran down to his ears which looked to be so black it swallowed the light itself, and had eyes that were a deep blue gray, which also seemed to hold a knoweldge that would even changlle that of Albus'.

"Hermione! Are you alright?"asked Ginny after seeing her.

"I will be once Harry wakes up."she answered her voice dull and seemingly lifeless as she kept her eyes fixed on Harry.

"He'll be fine, I swear that much to you."said the young man after he had walked up to her and taken her chin in his right hand and moved her head so that she was forced to look him straight in the eyes, and saw the he really did believe that.

"Thank you."said Hermione after a few mintues of looking into those eyes and feeling that same belief well up inside of herself.

"Now, I believe you should introduce us."said the young girl grinning at Ginny who only blushed a bit.

"Hermione, meet Lisa Melvin and Scott Melvin, who I think we all can be happy to owe our lives to now."said Ginny with a small smirk.

"Now, I've already told you all that you owe us nothing, if anything I owe you everything."said Scott with a small grin. "If it wasn't for Harry here, I'd have never been able to release my dormant magic so early in my life, as with Lisa."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter."muttered a soft voice causing all of them to glance at the now smirking Harry before Hermione quickly pounced on him, 'causing him to scream in a bit of pain.

"I'm sorry!"said Hermione moving back away from Harry afraid to hurt him again.

"No, not to worry, that was just a bit of a shock, as your magic boosted mine a little quicker than I expected."said Harry with a grin before Madam Pomfrey came over and checked his magic levels for herself and was shocked to find the exact results that Harry had promised.

"So, it does work!"said Albus as he walked into the room with a grin.

"I told you it would before I left, Albus, all we need now is for Lisa to agree to help us out."said Harry.

"Help you out with what?"asked Lisa a nervous look on her face.

"Well, we were hoping that you might help us in saving a friend of ours. He was bewitched by a Death Eater apparently a few weeks back and the only way to break the spell is to have someone with a combatable magical energy to his own. I used a rather ancient spell to locate the one person in the world that could do this, the side effect however, is the fact that the only truely compatible person is the true love of his."answered Harry finishing with a rather loud sigh before Hermione pulled him into a hug resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do I need to do?"asked Lisa determination shining in her eyes.

"Stay with him, his body should regonize who it is that is around and should start to heal it's own magic by taking bits and pieces of your own."said Harry before with a nod from Lisa she followed Madam Pomfrey towards a private room at the back of the wing behind her own office.

"Now, can you please tell me what happened to you?"asked Hermione from where she was now resting in Harry's bed with him.

"Sure."he answered before looking at Ginny for what seemed a little bit of help. "I first remember waking up......"

"Don't move Harry."wispered Ginny when she first realized that Harry had woken up from the slight coma he'd been in for the past few days, four in total.

"What happened?"he managed to ground out from the pain he caused himself while trying to situp.

"We were attacked in stealth. They managed to figure out who was the strongest through the leader, who's apparently sliglty empathic I believe."answered Ginny. "That's the reason they went for you, and after they'd knocked you out cold, the rest of us were out numbered three to twenty. We tried to fight back and took out all but their leader, who has to rival even the strength of Professor Dumbledore easily. He took Professor McGongall out with just a flick of his wand, sending her dead on into a tree, she's got a few broken ribs and a smashed ankle. I tired to get to her and help her quicker, but the guy managed to summon some kind of hold that locked my legs together and I couldn't move. Next, I saw Joshua get smashed by some sort of wickedly evil black sword the guy had transfigured and they ended up battling against each other, it was horrible Harry, he tore Joshua up and had him out cold in only to lunges. Last thing I remeber after that is getting really mad and then seeing a sort of sliver light envlope me and blasting the guy away into a tree before we dueled. I don't know how, but it lasted until one of his foot soliders that me and the others had knocked out woke up and stunned me."

"Are the others alright? Along with yourself?"asked Harry not even thinking about himself any longer.

"They'll be fine, Harry. We're all just worried about you."said Ginny before lightly hugging him.

"Where are they at?"asked Harry looking around for the first time at the surroundings that they were in, it appeared to be some sort of large make shift cell, which had one point been a very large gym or dining hall.

"Watching the doors. From what we can tell, we're in some sort of old abondoned muggle school house."answered Ginny.

"Can you help me to the doors?"asked Harry immeadtly.

"Why?"Ginny asked with a bit of caution.

"So that I can scout out the guards and defensives."answered Harry without a pause.

"I don't think you've got enough energy yet to try that Harry."said Joshua as he and Minerva limped up to him and Ginny.

"Why do you say that?"asked Harry with a deep look at Joshua.

"I had to tap into your power to heal the others and yourself."answered Ginny with a slightly sheepish look on her face.

"I take it you learned that from Riddle as well?"asked Harry a small smile on his face.

"Yes."answered Ginny. "I think, I'm starting to see where you come from with your new Magic laws. Since the spell I used, was suppost to be only one step below the Unforgiveables and I used it to save you all."

"Well, at least I know someone is starting to like my ideas."said Harry with his smirk still in place.

"I don't count do I?"asked Joshua with a grin.

"Nope, you used it all since you first got a wand in your hand."said Harry.

"The question is, how long will it take before your magic recovers."said Minerva with a serious look.

"If Hermione were here, I'd have been completely recovered moments after I'd taken the first hit. Without her however, I may take up to another day or two before I'm totally healed."answered Harry. "Unless the Arts power supply wasn't hit."he muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Joshua a frown maring his face.

"If the place I keep all of the power which controls the Arts of Magic I use, then I'll be more than ready to go soon, if it was, I can still go, but may pass out on the way."Harry answered with a frown of his own.

"We'll have to wait then."said Joshua with a small sigh. "I just wish I knew why these Brown morons didn't bother to leave a guard that we could dectect at all."

"No guard?"asked Harry.

"Not that we could find a trace of, at least."said Minerva.

"Let me check something."muttered Harry before entering a light trace, so that he could send out his maigc enough to dectect the usage of magic in about a hundred mile radius. And not a moment after he entered his trance, Harry was forced out of it rather harshly.

"What is it, Harry?"asked Ginny seeing the small bit of shock clearly written on his face.

"The was a magical battle fought about ten miles from here, in the center of the town. I'm not sure, but from the looks of what I could see, it was still being wagged at this very moment. We'll have to leave now, or I''m afriad that Lisa may no longer live if we do not."answered Harry before standing up, using a little of his magic to help him do so. "Do you still have your wands?"he remebered to ask quickly.

"Yes, but there's a small ward blocking magic on this room."answered Joshua.

"I'll get rid of it now then."muttered Harry before waving his hands in a complex motion and a moment later a large sound like glass shattering was heard.

"Let's get out of here and quickly. Could you aparte us all out of here?"asked Minerva looking hopeful.

"No, but hand me that map over there."said Harry with a curious look on his face before Minerva did so, and he quickly waved his hand over it muttering. "_Portus_."

"Stop!"came a yell from near the door to the gym before spells started to be thrown from that location at the group of four.

Quickly tossing the portkey to Ginny, who grabbed both Minerva and Joshua. Harry called upon some of his Parsle magic to send a few curses at the men, who were about thirty strong.

"Reducto!"cried one of the men before his spell smacked into Harry's left leg causing him to fault slighlty and use more of his magic to stay standing as he cursed himself for delaying the portkey five mintues instead of only one.

"Go ahead of me, I'll take care of these guys!"yelled Harry motioning for the group to hide somewhere before he used his Parsle magic to summon a strong sheild around himself that would block the spells sent at him, while he gathered his magic for a spell.

"_Avadeux Destruxis Reductuix Maxima!_"bellowed Harry before he quickly aparted out of the building as the spell he had casted erupted in an explosion which destroyed pretty much everything for a five mile radius around the site not including draining a large amount of Harry's magical energy, so much so that when he finally arrived at his destination he was badly singed and exausted.

"Harry!"yelled Ginny instantly catching Harry in her arms before he saw that they were in a house of some kind and a man maybe a seventh year possibly was staring at him in a sort of shock.

"A Sylvan?"muttered Harry before he finally passed out.

"That's all I remember."said Harry with a sigh.

"That's pretty much the last bit that happen, action wise."said Joshua with a sigh.

"What I would like to know is, what in the world was that spell you used, Harry?"asked Remus as he walked into the room with a frown on his face, as the Headmaster and much to the shock of Harry, a ghost Sirius.

"Sirius!?"bellowed Harry standing up so fast, that Hermione figured he had allowed his vampiric abilties to slip out of control a bit.

"Yes, Harry. Don't ask though, I'm only a spirit and you know all about those."said Sirius as they saw Harry nod, still in shock.

"So, would you care to explain the spell, Harry?"asked the Headmaster, his voice slightly grave.

"It was the only spell I could use safely and still be able to leave the area without dying in the process."answered Harry. "It is desgined to destroy anything and everything in the area that is specified by the caster. Like I said, it was the only spell I could think of to use safely. What you do not know is that while I appear to sleep, I train myself, even while I should be healing, I still train, in this training I am able to search out the world with my magic, if I chose. I did so, while healing from the sword wound, I located in my findings a base of Evil Magic, it appeared to me to be some sort of under ground castle, there were two Basklists there, in the castle there were also a mass of Death Eaters."

"How is that possible Harry?"asked Professor Dumbledore, shock in his eyes.

"I believe that the American problems with the Dark Wizard attacks, as they call them, have been because Lord Voldemort's influence has reached farther than even I had figured. I just hope that we shall be able to combat his forces, as he has apparently grown to a force that not even I could have imagioned."said Harry with a deep sigh. "I'm afriad that I may have to call upon the one group of people I'd hoped to never have to call upon again. Can someone please have Severus come here as quickly as possible?"he asked with closed eyes and a pained look evident on his face.

"I'm already here, Harry."came Severus' voice as he walked into the room, a man who was paler than Sirius was beside him.

"Hoja, I take it you're the eldest Vampire now?"questioned Harry.

"That I am."answered Hoja, his voice coming out with a bit of a French accent.

"Might I ask for your alliance in our war with Lord Voldemort?"asked Harry getting straight to the point.

"You may ask it, and I shall give you it."answered Hoja, a small smile on his face. "Even, if I do realize you wish this did not have to be the way things were, Harry, I'm afriad they are. Lord Voldemort has captured and killed a few of our kind, whether you regonize us or not, and I shall not stand for it, I had contacted my agent here, to see if he would allow me into the wards so that I might talk with you, and inquire to an alliance, myself."

"What do you mean by, agent?"asked a suspecious Albus.

"That, Severus, here has been working for me since the time, I bit him almost around the time of his graduiation."answered Hoja, as Albus looked at Severus in shock and Hermione could only look shocked, seeing now that Ron and Harry were right at least partly with what they had said about Severus.

"I guess, James was right about you then."muttered Sirius, with a small smile. "You did get a bit warmer during Seventh year."

"You know, I did didn't I?"asked Severus, causing all those in the room, except for Sirius to either fall over or stare at the two in shock.

"You agreed on something?"asked the Headmaster in visible shock.

"Don't act so shocked, Albus, we are adults you know."said Sirius with a glance at Severus before they locked eyes and then both busted out laughing like mad.

"You never actted like it before, Padfoot."said Remus with a grin before with a smirk, Sirius rushed at him and went straight through him causing the were-wolf to shiver as if in a cool wind.

"I wonder something...."muttered Hermione before she closed her eyes and Harry felt her magic start to gather power, her Elemental Power none the less.

A moment later and there was a large gust of wind before, a sort slivery box formed around Sirius, holding him inside so that he couldn't move out of it or even talk to those outside.

"You've been praticing then."stated Harry with a grin as Hermione left her trance and came back to them, the slivery box holding Sirius disappearing at the same time.

"Yes, but I still can't manage to summon anything without going into a trance."said Hermione a look of disapoinment on her face, which only caused Harry to laugh and kiss her.

"I can only do it with my Fire Element, Hermione, so not to worry. We just have to figure out what your natural Element is first."said Harry with a grin.

"What was that anyway?"asked Sirius a look of confusion on his face.

"They're like James was, Padfoot."answered Remus, shocking all those gathered in the room.

"What do you mean, like my dad was?"asked Harry with a startled look on his face.

"That he was an Elemental, like yourself and Hermione. His natural Element was Earth, and people still wonder how he was so good at Transfiguration."answered Remus with a laugh.

"That does make a bit of sense you know?"asked Severus with a small smile.

"Then how come, 'Mione can't control all of the Elements with a thought?"came the rasping of a voice, none had really thought they would ever again hear as that of an ally's, it was Ron's. Quickly turning his head, Harry caught sight of Ron standing there wincing slightly from pain, apparently as he leaned on Lisa heavly.

"You know, even I had wondered that."muttered Remus with a smirk before Hermione threw Harry's pillow at him.

"Let me just say, that while that does seem rather logical, it would take someone of the power of about three gods to even try that."said Harry with a laugh.

"Where would you be on that scale?"asked Scott from where he and Ginny were sitting on a bed.

"Until I beat Riddle? I'm pretty much a god, as no one else can kill me thanks to the prophecy. After that, who knows."answered Harry with a small smile.

"That's what the prophecy says!?"asked Ron in a bit of shock.

"Afraid so, mate."said Harry with a sigh.

"No need mate, if anyone's got it bad, it's you, by far."said Ron, with a deeply sorry look on his face.

"Thanks Ron, I needed to hear that."said Harry with a grin before he stood up with a small wince and walked over and pulled Ron into a large bear hug.

"So, what do you think will happen next, Harry?"asked Albus with a small smile.

"Well, for one thing, I should end up being heathly enough to finally start with a bit of castle expantion, finally."answered Harry. "Oh, did I forget to mention that a few of the smaller wizarding schools were closing down and sending their students here?"

"Exactly how many students are we talking, Minister?"asked Albus his face showing a tad bit of anger and worry, so unlike the old Headmaster everyone knew so well.

"Err.....about the entire population of Hogwarts already, tripled."answered a rather squimish looking Harry, as he saw and felt a large surge of shock and anger sprout from Albus knocking him off his feet in the process shocking all those in the room.

"I'm sorry Harry, what did I do?"asked a shocked Albus.

"Well, my magical sheilds aren't fully recharged yet and as so, I'm more likely to err....feel magical out bursts of any kind."answered Harry with a sigh, shocking those in the room once again.

"Could Hermione strengthen them for you with her own magical energy?"asked Joshua.

"No, it would be too much of a strain on Hermione's already strained powers."answered Harry with a sigh. "Anyway, I've delt with it before, I can do so once again."

"It was your transformation, correct?"asked Remus with a frown on his face.

"Afraid so, however, Hoja was able to sheild me then slightly, until Slazar found and took me back to Hogwarts, where he revealed to me the secret of the Vampiric Potion, which releases the victum of the major ailment, but allows you to keep the advancements. Where did Minerva go to anyway?"asked Harry looking around for the Transfiguration Professor.

"I had my apprentice, Joia asist Minerva in controling a few of her vampiric magics, the ones that are her birth right to all vampires born and bred at very least."answered Hoja with a small smile.

"I am most greatful, Hoja. Now, I believe that there are a few things I must take care of first off. First of all, I here by submit a request to Ronald Authur Weasley to become my Elemental Apprentice, until need of a split occurs."said Harry looking to Ron, who had visible shock written on his face.

"I Ronald Authur Weasley here by accept Harry James Potters offer to become his Elemental Apprentice, until need of a split occurs."said Ron after a moments shock and sclience, plus a small elbow by Lisa. After this was said, both Ron and Harry glowed a bit, Ron a startling red color that was the Gryffindor red none the less and Harry a bright golden white which was almost enough to blind them all.

"Why'd you do that Harry?"asked Albus a few moments after the aura glows had subsided.

"I felt a while back, during our fight that Ron and I happen to share a conflicting group of Elemental Control. This has only ever happened once before between friends and in a situation much like our own now, they worked together for a while, but then destroyed each other by their blades. I talk about none other than Slazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The one difference here, however, is the fact that I was there for most of that occurance and watched it form, I shall not allow the same to occur here, if so, we would see the end of the world with just a mere brush of our powers."answered Harry with a small smile.

"So, what do you think your mum's gonna think?"asked Sirius looking at Ron, who instantly paled as did Harry, but only to his true completion.

"For the love of Merlin, save me."muttered Ron and Harry at the same time causing all in the room to grin.

"Sorry you two, but I'm not like that."said Joshua causing them both to glare at the young man, who only grinned.

End Chapie 4

Author's Notes: Well, what do you think? I must say, I have to agree when other authors say that reviews do enourage us to work a lot fast, look at how fast I got this one out, considering that I'm in the middle of Exams in one of the Hardest semesters that anyone has ever even thought of being possible, lol. Now, where do you all think I should take this story from here, 'cause I'm at a loss, totally, lol. I've got some ideas, but they'd work a lot better for the prequeal that I've been considering, as then I wouldn't have to keep trying to figure out all this crap, over and over again, you know? LOL. Anyway, I want you all to know that I'm gonna wait to start on the next chapue for when I get about five different ideas from you, on where to go, lol. So, read and review, FAST!!! Oh, and be on the look out for a new two book length series being posted soon, written by me, it's Harry Potter of course, but I've been working on it for well over a year and it may be ready some time in the next month or two, least the first of the two, lol. So, see ya, my peeps! Kimaru Merlin.

Oh yeah, and would someone do me just a small favor, I know, most here have probally heard of RossWrock's 'Power of Time' fic, and his Guide to Fanfiction. So, I was wondering if someone here, might please ask him to read this fic and see what he thinks, and possibly add it to his Guide as well. This is just so that I can get his option on it, and all, as it does mean a lot to me, I did get started writing Fan Fiction after reading his fic, lol. So, will someone PLEASE do so!? I'm just wondering, see ya.


End file.
